Green Eyed Tears
by Aeramus
Summary: Post-GoF. Because of a son’s desperate wish, James Potter finds himself thrown back into the land of the living. But the miracle soon becomes marred as he learns of Harry’s nightmarish past and the horrors that await them both…Under revision.
1. Newfound Fears

Disclaimer: The only thing I own of this story is the plot. Any characters, names, places, etc. that you might recognize belong to the incredibly talented J.K. Rowling. I don't mean to break any laws and I don't have any money so please don't sue.

Also, if you are an author of fan fiction and you see something in my story that you originally used in one of yours, please know that I did NOT plagiarize and I have come up with everything in my story although many aspects have been used before.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, shall we begin the story?

_**Green-Eyed Tears**Newfound Fears_

Harry stared out of the rain-splattered window from his position on the small bed. He watched the raindrops make their way down the smooth glass, joining with others to make thin tracks of water and color. He sighed and averted his eyes to the plain white ceiling above him. His summer had been getting progressively worse ever since he had walked through the door of number four, Privet Drive. He had been having nightmares of Cedric, watching him fall to the ground over and over again. Voldemort's face floated across his subconscious, laughing at him and taunting him, making sleep impossible. And to make matters worse, his uncle had decided to make a change over the summer.

_FLASHBACK_

_As soon as the door had closed behind Harry, he received a sharp smack across the face from his uncle._

"_This summer's going to be very different, boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Your aunt and I have had enough of your abnormality!"_

_Uncle Vernon threw a punch and hit Harry square in the face, sending his glasses flying off his face and onto the floor. Dudley picked them up with an amused look on his face and crushed them into little, tiny pieces with one, fat fist._

"_We're going to knock that nonsense out of you no matter what it takes!" screamed Uncle Vernon, his face going red with rage and the vein in his neck beginning to throb with heated blood._

_Harry was kicked and beaten until he could hardly stand. Blood was showing through the back of his shirt where Uncle Vernon had brought the belt down, hard upon his back. Bruises were starting to show on his face and torso. His uncle kept a close eye on him while he dragged his trunk to the cupboard under the stairs and then slowly made his way up the staircase._

_END FLASHBACK_

That hadn't been the first beating of his life, but what confused him was that when his uncle had hit him before, when he had been younger, it had just been a slap upside the head or a push or a hair pull. Now, however, his uncle beat within an inch of his life and then, when he had healed enough, he came back for another round. Dudley would often join in too, holding Harry down to help his father. Harry didn't know what had caused this sudden change in the Dursleys; he doubted he'd live to see the end of the summer.

He knew that he should probably write to Ron or Hermione and tell them what was going on but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. If they knew that he couldn't stand up to his Muggle relative…well, he didn't know what they would think but they certainly wouldn't be impressed. Asking Sirius for help was out of the question. Sirius would barge into the house like a mad man; he would most likely do something stupid and get himself caught by the ministry. Harry couldn't let that happen. No…all he could do was wait and hope that his uncle didn't go too far.

Harry was jerked roughly from his thoughts as he heard a car door slam. His heart sank like a stone; Uncle Vernon was home. A moment later, the front door was slammed shut and shouting could be heard in the downstairs hallway; Uncle Vernon was arguing with Aunt Petunia over some unknown topic. Harry knew his uncle was drunk and looked around for some means of escape. Uncle Vernon would be stomping up to Harry's room soon in a fit of rage, ready to vent some of his anger on his no-good nephew. He looked toward the window and tried to get up. He winced as the movement sent pain shooting through his body. He decided to give it up as futile; even if he could get off the bed, he wouldn't be able to open the window, let alone find some way down onto the ground.

Suddenly, thundering footsteps sounded through the house. 'Oh no – he's coming' thought Harry in a blind panic 'What if this one kills me – is anyone going to know…is anyone going to care?'

Harry's thoughts stopped abruptly as his bedroom door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. In the doorway stood Uncle Vernon, his eyes bloodshot and glazed over, a murderous look on his face.

"You've really done it this time!" Vernon exclaimed, advancing on Harry, "First you tear apart this family by coming into this house and dragging all sorts of nonsense with you!"

Harry was pulled violently from the bed and thrown to the floor.

"Then you're ungrateful for everything we do for you – we give you food and a place to sleep and what do you do? You have _owls_ flying in and out of the house day and night!"

Vernon began to kick Harry in the abdomen, causing him to whimper in pain. He knew better than to cry out; he would only get hit harder.

"You have _freaks _like _you _showing up on the doorstep! And NOW!"

Harry was yanked into a sitting position by his hair and his face was brought close to his uncle's. Harry could smell the alcohol coming from him even before he began speaking.

"You've made me lose my position at the company!" yelled Uncle Vernon, "I'm no longer needed as manager! I'll 'do fine as an assistant'" he said in a mocking tone.

Harry couldn't see why this was such a problem. He was still getting _paid_, wasn't he? He still had a _job_. But he knew much better than contradict Uncle Vernon; he just took all of it, soaking up the beatings until Vernon was done.

Vernon threw Harry from him and his head hit the corner of the wood wardrobe, almost knocking him unconscious but just leaving him with blurry vision, made even more so by his lack of glasses. Harry could feel blood running down between his hair, down to his neck. He thought some of his ribs might be broken too; he could hardly breathe.

Vernon gave Harry one last well-placed kick to the back and then left the room, slamming the door so hard on the way out that Harry was surprised it didn't break off the hinges. Harry just lay on the floor, panting and wondering how on earth he was supposed to sit up, let alone stand up or get back to his bed.

For hours, he stayed on the floor, unmoving until he recovered the tiniest bit of strength. His new wounds and old ones that had been reopened had stopped bleeding for the most part, leaving him only with the constant pain in every part of his body. Harry reached for the edge of the bed with one bruised hand. He grabbed the sheets and, with a great effort, scooted closer to the bed. He heaved one leg up and tried to push himself further with the other one. After about fifteen minutes of straining his aching muscles, Harry found himself panting into the pillow at the head of the bed.

Harry pulled his face away from the white linens to find that blood had been smeared across the pillow; his uncle would be furious. With that disconcerting thought, Harry fell into a sea of nightmares that he had become used to but far from comfortable with.

* * *

"Ron!" yelled Hermione from the small living room at the Burrow, "Ronald! Get down here!" She and Ginny had been sitting on the floor, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny had gone to use the bathroom.

She heard clumsy footsteps coming down the long and winding staircase. Ron stumbled into the living room not two seconds later. 'Always graceful', thought Hermione with a small smile.

"What is it?" he asked, looking annoyed; Fred and George had stolen his broom for 'testing purposes' and he had been trying to get it back for the past hour and a half.

"I think there might be something wrong," Hermione replied.

"With…?" he asked impatiently.

"Harry, you prat!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Ron said, much more interested now.

"I don't know – I sent Pigwidgeon with a letter for him a couple hours ago and he's just got back. The letter's still attached." She said worriedly.

"M-maybe we should ask someone to check up on him?" Ron suggested.

"Who? Your parents? Lupin? Maybe we should tell Dumbledore," she said, randomly suggesting names.

"I think we should owl Lupin. That way, he can tell Sirius and we can trust him not to overreact if something _is _wrong."

"Okay…right….Oh, Ron! What if he's not okay! What if something's happened!" Hermione exclaimed, almost in tears.

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine – he probably just doesn't feel like talking right now because of what happened in June," he suggested, trying to comfort her. He hoped he was right.

* * *

Well, there ya go folks! The first chapter of my first-ever fic. So, if you please, press the little purplish button that says 'go' and review, review, REVIEW! No flames, please, but constructive criticism is welcomed! 


	2. Summer Revelations

Since I put the disclaimer on the first page, I'm not going to bother with it anymore. I know it's been almost two weeks since I've updated but I had three big projects for school that were all due on the same day and I'm not the most talented person when it comes to time management. Anywho, I'm sure none of you want to waste your time reading about my personal life (that's what the profile page is for!).

Now that I've actually started writing a story, I know what authors are talking about when they say they live off of reviews. **_Please_** review at the end of a chapter: I only got three reviews out of over one hundred hits last time. This chapter is for _Jenna_ and _bluefire-elemental_ and _AngelAriel _who sent the three reviews. Well, I guess I should give you something to review….Onto the second chapter!

_**GreenEyed Tears**SummerRevelations _

_Professor Lupin,_

_Sorry for bothering you but we really didn't know who else to turn to. Harry hasn't been answering any of our letters. He might just be upset but something bigger could be going on; we want to be sure that he's not in trouble. Would it be possible to just check on him and make sure he's okay. Write back soon._

_Please help,_

_Ron and Hermione_

Remus Lupin set the letter down with a troubled look on his care-worn face. He bent his head down and buried his face in his hands. He had also begun to think something wasn't right with Harry; he hadn't been answering any of Sirius's letters either. Now Hermione and Ron were starting to worry about him and were asking someone to actually go to Surrey and check on him. Remus had been toying with the thought for some time but now that someone else had started to notice something, there was really nothing else he could do but look into Harry's condition.

"What's up with you?" asked Sirius as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Remus with his hands over his face. After the events of the last year, Sirius had moved in to Lupin's house. Dumbledore had thought it the best idea; Lupin's house was remote, located at the edge of a forest in the English countryside, allowing Sirius more room to move around without having to worry about being spotted by the public. The house couldn't be called a mansion but it wasn't too small either. It was a cozy, three-bedroom house with a big kitchen and a comfortable living room. Sirius took a seat at the kitchen table with Remus and his eyes fell to the letter.

"Is that from Harry?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but it's about Harry. Apparently Ron and Hermione's letters have gone unanswered too." Remus watched Sirius for a reaction. "They think something might be wrong."

Sirius's face immediately paled and his gray eyes suddenly looked worried. He ran a hand through his black hair. "Maybe he just doesn't want to write back." There was a short pause. "Do you think someone should check it out?" Sirius suggested. He didn't think he could handle it if anything more happened to Harry.

"Actually, I was thinking _we _might pay a visit. Besides, you've seen the owls; he doesn't even untie the letters."

"Well how're we going to get over there? Portkey? Floo?"

"I was thinking Floo. I don't think their fireplace is connected to the network but I think I can get it connected for just a few hours. We'd have to go through the Weasleys' fireplace though; Dumbledore doesn't allow any other connections from this house."

"Right…well…I guess we should get going then; the sooner, the better." Sirius said anxiously. The two men rose from the table, making their way into the living room. Remus grabbed a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace. Emerald green flames erupted and he stepped through, calling "The Burrow!" Sirius followed suit.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley were sitting at the table in the Burrow's small kitchen. Hermione was trying to help Ron with his summer Potions homework; Ron was rolling his eyes excessively. Mr. Weasley was reading _The Daily Prophet_, scanning the pages for any news that might hint the return of Voldemort. None of them were expecting two men to come tumbling out of the kitchen fire; Hermione yelped and fell out of her chair and Ron gave a kind of strangled shout.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried, picking herself up off the floor and straightening her blouse.

"Hello Hermione, but, please call me Remus," he said, "I got your letter; we've been worried too."

"What letter? Worried about what?" asked Mr. Weasley, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'll explain later; Arthur, do you think you could open up a Floo connection to number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey for about two hours?" said Remus. He wanted to get this over with and lengthy explanations would only hold them up. Sirius was getting impatient, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes of course, but…isn't that Harry's house?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes; I promise you all will be explained but at the moment, I'm in desperate need of that Floo connection." Remus was getting more anxious by the second but it was nothing compared to Sirius's nerves. Mr. Weasley nodded, saying "Just a moment" as he left the room. Remus sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione but Sirius remained standing. He began to pace up and down, clearly showing his impatience and anxiety.

"Sirius, I'm nervous enough as it is without having to watch you wear a hole through the floor," Remus said exasperatedly.

"I know, I know…it's just…I can't help but think something's seriously wrong; he's never done this before."

"We'll find out soon enough." Before the words had even left his mouth, Mr. Weasley had stepped back into the kitchen, announcing the connection had been made. Sirius's hands twitched slightly and Remus rose from the table, taking a deep, steadying breath. Mr. Weasley picked his newspaper up from the table and went into the sitting room to read, glancing suspiciously over his shoulder once before completely exiting the room.

"After you," Remus gestured toward the fireplace as Sirius stepped forward. Sirius roughly grabbed the pot of powder from the mantle and pinched some between his fingers, hurriedly shoving the container into Remus's hands. He quickly tossed the ashes over the logs and stepped into the emerald flames, shouting "Number 4, Privet Drive!" as he went.

Remus turned to the younger two in the room, "Stay here. I promise we'll be back as soon as possible." He faced the fire and threw his share of powder into the flames, stepping through and calling out his destination.

Ron and Hermione gave each other one, meaningful look before stepping into the fire, one after the other.

* * *

Harry was completely out of it. He had been lying on his bed ever since his uncle had gotten through with him. He didn't know how much time had passed since then; he had been drifting in and out of sleep, his dreams full of swirling colors and a strong sense of fear. He had just fallen into another fit of uneasy sleep when he heard a loud noise. He didn't know from what direction it came or what had been the source but it was enough to pull him temporarily from his nightmares into a suppressing daze.

Sirius toppled out of the small fireplace, standing up and dusting the ashes off of his robes. No sooner had he stepped aside than Remus appeared in the flames, brushing the soot off his own clothes. Both men looked around at the abnormally clean living room, spotting the many pictures of one, fat boy being cuddled by his parents. There was no sign that Harry had ever even been in the house; it did nothing to calm their nerves.

The two men had just started for the stairs when Ron and Hermione came tumbling out of the fire. Ron landed on the living room floor with an "oomph" and Hermione stood from her position on the carpet.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay at the Burrow!" Remus exclaimed.

"We weren't going to sit there, twiddling our thumbs and wait for you to get back." said Hermione indignantly.

"If there's something wrong with Harry, we deserve to know!" Ron said crossly.

"Fine – you're here now, but could you at _least_ stay in the living room?" Remus gave in.

"All right, fine…" Hermione sighed.

With that, Sirius headed for the stairs in the hall, Remus close behind. Sirius raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and dashed into the hallway. There were two doors on either side. He headed for the second one on the right; the one with the three locks. As soon as they reached the door, Sirius muttered "Alohomora" and swung open the door when the lock had clicked.

They both stood, peering into the dark room until Remus had the sense to light his wand: "Lumos!". Sirius jumped back with a cry, hitting the door frame while Remus had almost dropped his lit wand. There, lying on the small bed, was Harry. He was bloody and bruised, his bright red blood seeping onto the once-white sheets. His eyes were half-open and unfocused, as if he were in some kind of trance.

Having gotten over his shock, Sirius stepped over and knelt next to his young godson. His hand went up to sweep the fringe away from Harry's sweaty forehead. Remus rushed over and felt for a pulse.

"Sirius, his pulse is weak; we have to get him to Hogwarts!" Remus said hurriedly.

"Harry…Harry…" Sirius whispered, sounding as if he was going to cry. Remus shook Sirius's shoulder, snapping him out of it. Sirius took a deep breath and stood slowly. He bent down and slid his hands underneath Harry's knees and his back, lifting him off of the bed; he was lighter than he should be at fourteen. Though Sirius was careful to move slowly and cautiously, Harry whimpered softly as Sirius shifted him in his arms.

Sirius turned from the bed to see Ron standing in the doorway, Hermione peering in behind him. Ron's mouth was open in shock and Hermione's eyes were wide, her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you kids listen to anything?" Remus said exasperatedly.

Sirius strode toward the door with Harry in his arms and the two teenagers moved silently out of the way, following Harry's bloody body with there eyes as Sirius passed. He moved swiftly down the hall and descended the stairs, staring straight ahead and looking as if he was trying very hard not to cry. Remus, Ron, and Hermione followed him silently, avoided each other's gaze. When they reached the fireplace, Remus fished the Floo powder pouch out of a pocket in his robes. He threw some into the fireplace and green flames erupted in the hearth. Sirius stepped into the fire and hugged Harry to him tightly, shouting "Hogwarts Infirmary!" as he went.

* * *

Harry heard footsteps but he couldn't tell where they were coming from. He tried to open his eyes to look around but was only able to open them half-way; his eyelids felt like lead. It didn't matter; without his glasses, there wouldn't be much to see anyway. Suddenly, he heard a cry and then a muffled bang. He felt extremely disoriented now; he didn't know what was going on around him or which way was up or down. He felt something brush his forehead. Someone was picking him up…or…well, someone _might _have picked him up but he didn't know where he was or where he was going. He just knew he felt strange and extremely confused. Then, unexpectedly, great pain shot through him and sent him spiraling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well, there you go! I _finally _got the second chapter and I'll try my hardest to get the next one out sooner. Please, _please_ review! I'll give you candy if I must! I'm extremely grateful for the reviews I've gotten so far and getting more can only make me update faster (hint, hint). Until next time, folks! 


	3. World of Worry

Sorry it's taken me a while to update! My birthday was on March 17th (woohoo! I'm fourteen now!), so I was busy with that and then the next day I had to go up to the hospital to get an MRI. I was so nervous; I _hate _hospitals. Anywho, there is nothing wrong with me so I can concentrate on writing now. I'm going to stop replying to reviews and just post responses when a new chapter comes out. If the unlikely event happens where you have a question that you want answered NOW then just e-mail me. Shall we carry on….

_**Green-Eyed Tears **World of Worry_

Poppy Pomfrey shuffled through papers on her desk, sipping her tea and muttering to herself about reckless students. She had just gotten up from the desk to go straighten up the already-clean hospital that her office and chambers were connected to when the small fireplace in the corner burst into flames and none other than Sirius Black came tumbling out. Madam Pomfrey gave a kind of strangled cry and her teacup went crashing to the floor.

Belonging to the Order of the Phoenix, she new full well that Black was indeed innocent but the surprise of having somebody fall out of her fireplace was a bit too much. After having gotten over the initial shock, Madam Pomfrey was calm enough to notice that Black had someone in his arms; that someone was bleeding and apparently unconscious. A closer look showed her a mop of messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar; Harry Potter. No sooner had this realization hit her than three more people came spinning into the fireplace: Harry Potter's friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from about two years ago.

"What-?" Madam Pomfrey began.

"Madam Pomfrey, we're going to need your services – fast." Remus said, fearing that there wasn't much time before Harry couldn't be healed. Madam Pomfrey pushed open the door leading to the hospital hurriedly and led the way to the first, white bed. Sirius walked as fast as he dared, trying his hardest not to cause his godson any further pain than his obviously excruciating injuries. Sirius reached the bed and gently set Harry down, causing blood to smear the clean sheets. Hermione, Ron, and Lupin gathered around the bed with Sirius.

"Alright, alright – shoo!" said Madam Pomfrey, "I'm going to need space and quiet if I'm going to heal this boy!"

"But-" started Hermione.

"But nothing! Now please go wait in the hall or I shall inform the headmaster of your impertinence!"

"Come on, Sirius," tried Remus.

"Remus, I have to stay…what if comes around and no one's there?" said Sirius sadly.

"Just come out in the hall; we'll just be in the way in here and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will inform us of any change in Harry's condition." coaxed Remus. "Besides, we need let Albus know what's happened."

"Fine," Sirius stated in a half-hearted way, finally taking his weary eyes of off Harry.

The four made their way to the tall, oak doors of the infirmary and Remus pushed them open, leading the rest out into the dim hallway. Ron leaned against the cold stone wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his back still touching the wall. Hermione knelt down next to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. Sirius stood, staring at the hospital doors, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well…I'm just going to head up to Albus's office. I'll be back soon." Remus said quietly. Hermione looked up and gave a slight nod, a tear running down her face. Ron hadn't seemed to hear; he ran a shaking hand through his red hair. Remus sighed and started in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Remus hated to always have to be the one to stay calm and take control of the situation. All he wanted to do right now was scream, scream with frustration. He had seen how insecure and angry Harry had been in his third year. He had wanted to help him then…tell him everything was okay, but it wasn't a teacher's place. Then after his fourth year; getting thrown into the Tournament, having to watch Voldemort's rebirth, the loneliness he must have felt with the whole school against him. And now…they had found Harry unconscious and bleeding in his own bedroom. He just hoped it wasn't too late to help him.

Remus came to the gargoyle that sat in front of the way to Dumbledore's office. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"(the Order members were always told when Dumbledore's password had been changed). The gargoyle jumped aside and Remus stepped onto the moving spiral staircase.

* * *

Ron and Hermione still sat against the wall. Hermione had decided to leave Ron to himself after a while and turned to look at Sirius. He hadn't moved from his position in the middle of the hall, his eyes glued to the oak doors.

"Er…Sirius," Hermione started quietly, "Are you okay?"

That seemed to pull Sirius out of his reverie; he looked up and gazed at Hermione with a slightly startled expression. He gave a faint smile and averted his eyes to his feet. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"Sirius-"

"It's just…after everything he's been through, he shouldn't have to face this. How could someone do this to Harry…to _Harry_! He deserves _so _much better than any of this," Sirius said quietly, his voice cracking through unshed tears.

"I know," replied Hermione, "It's not fair…nobody should have to go through what Harry's been through," another tear slid down her cheek, curving in to the groove of her mouth.

Just then, Lupin and Dumbledore rounded the corner and strode down the corridor towards the trio. The headmaster's face looked older than ever, the lines in his face etched with sadness. The two men reached the others and Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"Before anything else is said, Sirius, I would wish you to know that this is nobody's fault. Do not blame yourself for this; I realize you take your responsibility for Harry very seriously. If anyone is to blame it is I; I left him with those abominable people." Dumbledore finished with a sad sigh.

"Albus-" Sirius started.

Dumbledore held up a hand, looking wearier than any of them had seen him yet. Sirius became silent and went back to staring at the floor, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to open the doors and tell them Harry was perfectly fine. Ron spoke up for the first time after a while, "Is Harry going to be okay?"

"Yes…I'm sure he is," Sirius replied; he hoped he was right. After that, nobody spoke. No one kept track of the time; it was just one, long stretch of worry and apprehension. After what seemed like eternity, one of the doors creaked open slowly, revealing Madam Pomfrey's tired face. "I've finally got him off to sleep with some Dreamless Sleep Potion. You can come in to see him but if any of you wake him up, you'll all be back out in this hall."

Sirius pushed past her and strode up the hospital wing, heading straight for Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron rushed after him, Remus right behind them. Dumbledore walked more slowly. Hermione let out a strangled sob as she laid eyes on Harry. His torn and bloody shirt had been removed; his stomach was tightly bandaged and his chest was covered with various cuts and a few bruises. His face had been cleaned of all the blood but one cheek was badly bruised and there was a deep cut just under his hair. His arms were in the same state. He looked peaceful in his sleep; he almost looked as if he was dead but for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Sirius had already knelt down on one side of the bed; Ron and Hermione had pulled up chairs to the other side. Lupin and Dumbledore remained standing next to Madam Pomfrey. She began explaining what had taken so long.

"He had a couple of lacerations on his stomach that I healed to the best of my ability. He has bruises and cuts everywhere; I had to inject several potions to help with the healing process. Whatever caused the gash on his forehead seems to have also caused a concussion; he's almost over it but I've given him something to help with the headache. He also had a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a couple of broken ribs. He was also suffering from severe malnutrition; whoever did this to him apparently decided to starve him; I don't think he's had anything to eat for at least a week and a half."

Sirius took Harry's hand in his own and laid his head down on the edge of the bed. Hermione let even more tears fall from her soft brown eyes. Ron stared at Harry's face and let a single tear fall. Remus decided to sit on the edge of the bed next to Harry's before his legs gave out. Dumbledore looked upon the boy sleeping before him, sorrow filling his bright blue eyes which were completely void of any hint of a twinkle. Madam Pomfrey looked away sadly and left for her office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"I think I shall leave you be for the time being. Feel free to fetch me if the need arises," Dumbledore strode from the infirmary.

Sirius lifted his head from mattress and glanced at the two teenagers' faces. "You two should get some sleep," he said quietly. Ron looked up suddenly and Hermione hiccupped.

"We can't leave him; we need to stay here!" Ron stated indignantly.

"Well…I guess you could sleep on a couple of the hospital beds," Sirius suggested, "I'm staying here."

"So am I," came Remus's voice, "That's settled, then."

Hermione and Ron rose from their chairs and made their way to the beds next to Harry's. Remus and Sirius took positions in the abandoned chairs. Nobody was in the mood for sleep. Several hours later, the sound of Ron's loud snores could be heard throughout the hospital wing and Hermione's breathing evened out. Remus had found a comfortable position in the wooden chair and had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Sirius looked at the three of them and then took Harry's smaller hand in his own. He, once again, laid his head down next to Harry's chest; the sound of his godson's breathing was soothing. Minutes later, Sirius's eyelids began to droop and then, finally, closed completely. Sirius floated into unconsciousness, still holding onto Harry's limp hand.

* * *

Whew! I wrote that all in two hours; I have to work on a three page report due in history tomorrow. This chapter was a little shorter than I'd like and nothing really happened but I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Please review! Review responses will be posted with the next chapter. 


	4. Confrontations

Hey! I'm _so _sorry it took me so long to update. I had to go on two road trips and I had absolutely no time to write. But I'm making up for it with the length of this chapter. Please leave a review at the end of a chapter and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions for what you'd like to see later on in the story, feel free to let me know!

_**Green-Eyed Tears** Confrontations_

Bright light shone through Harry's eyelids. He pried his tired eyes to reveal sunlight streaming through tall windows. There was white everywhere and everything smelled…well, clean. As his eyes adjusted to a vague blurriness, it began to dawn on him where he was – the Hospital Wing. He was at Hogwarts…that meant…somebody _knew_.

Harry started to panic slightly and wondered who had found him and just how many people knew so far. His thoughts were interrupted as quiet muttering reached his ears from a far corner. He turned his slightly aching head to the direction of the voices but his eyes caught a glimpse of something black. Harry looked down to find his godfather's head resting next to his right arm, his hand over Harry's own. Harry smiled slightly; then his stomach dropped. Sirius knew. He would wake up soon and tell Harry how much of a disappointment he was and how he should have been able to defend himself. This is exactly what he had been trying to prevent from happening…everyone was going to be so angry with him. Harry didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

Harry had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had forgotten about the mutterings. He looked around and saw the outlines of two people with their backs to him. One was Madam Pomfrey; Harry would know her anywhere, from all the times he had ended up in the Hospital Wing. The other was a man who looked familiar. The man, who had been talking, paused. He turned around and Harry realized who it was; Professor Lupin.

"Harry! You're up!" Professor Lupin exclaimed.

Madam Pomfrey also turned around to face Harry. "Finally," she said, "Now that you're rested I can heal you up a bit more." Harry's face was burning; he was extremely embarrassed at the moment. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lupin, and Sirius all knew about his uncle.

'Maybe they _don't _know,' thought Harry desperately, 'Maybe they think it was something else'. But another, more practical voice in his head was telling him there was no hope; they had probably already told Dumbledore, too. The other occupants of the room didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

"Alright Mr. Potter," said the matron, "We're going to need to sit you up so I can have a look at you."

Remus strode over with her and attempted to awaken Sirius who was still dozing lazily at Harry's side. He shook his shoulder gently. "Sirius," he whispered. No answer. "Sirius. Come on, mate, Harry's up," he said, this time a little louder. This seemed to grab Sirius's attention; he jumped slightly with a sleepy grunt and slowly lifted his tired head. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He opened one eye to the bright light and spotted Harry. A wide smile suddenly spread across his face, "Harry! You're finally up! Are you okay? Did anything happen while I was out?" He said all this very hurriedly.

"Please calm down Mr. Black or I shall be forced to throw you from this hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey admonished exasperatedly.

Sirius drew back slightly but still looked rather anxious. Remus leaned over when Sirius had moved to sit on the next bed over and helped Harry into a sitting position while Madam Pomfrey bustled around the edge of the room, gathering vials and syringes.

Harry tried to hide his grimace but he couldn't help but wince as the movement jarred his sore body. Madam Pomfrey appeared at the foot of the bed and dumped the vials of potions unceremoniously on the blankets. She went around the bed until she stood next to Harry, placing her hands gently on his shoulder and leaning him forward slightly to look at his back. Remus still stood on Harry's other side, supporting his other shoulder and neck so he couldn't lie back down. Madam Pomfrey looked up and down his bare back with a sad look on her face, surveying the damage. She would occasionally run a finger over a particularly bruised area making Harry hiss in pain.

"Hmm…some Blood Thinning Potions and a strong Healing Potion should do the trick," she muttered, finished examining Harry's back. She then instructed Lupin to lie him back down gently. She began to unwrap the bandages on Harry's stomach, taking care to cause him as little pain as possible. Harry closed his eyes; it wasn't so much the pain (though Harry was doing his best not to let out a cry), as not wanting to see the damage his uncle had done and relive the memories that would come flooding back. He jumped slightly when he felt something cold on his chest and he opened one eye a little; Madam Pomfrey was smearing a thin, clear substance across his skin. "To help with the welts and cuts," explained the nurse. She finished up on his torso and re-wrapped the bandages around his stomach. She then began to fish through the pile of potions at Harry's feet until she found the one she was looking for; a dark green one in a small bottle. She held a needle to the bottle and filled the syringe with the dark liquid, tapping the needle slightly on the side to get rid of the air bubbles. She bent forward and lifted Harry's arm, flexing it until she found a vein. She slowly pushed the needle through the skin and pressed the plunger slowly. She repeated this with a bright red potion and set a goblet of a slightly smoking substance on the bedside table.

"It's Dreamless Sleep Potion. Given your recent…experiences, I thought it might be in order." With that, she gathered up her materials and strode through the door into her office. Sirius, who had been waiting impatiently through Madam Pomfrey's examination, returned immediately to Harry's side, joining Lupin. An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio, held until Sirius gathered the courage to try to start a conversation.

"Harry-" he began.

"Where're Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, interrupting his godfather.

"They went down to the kitchens about fifteen minutes ago. They've been here all night with us and we thought they could use a bite to eat," Remus explained. "In fact, I told them I'd tell them straight away if anything happened so I'll be back in a bit." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder but removed it when he flinched. Sirius caught this and looked as if his heart had broken in two. Remus stood and walked down the wing until he reached the oak doors and slipped out.

Sirius turned back to Harry and stared quietly at his face. Harry remained silent, his eyes downcast and staring at the white blanket. "You know, Harry…we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

"Talk about what?" he asked, trying to sound ignorant even though he knew there was no use in pretending.

"Was it your uncle who did this to you?" Silence. "C'mon, Harry, pleases don't do this."

"Do what?" he muttered.

"Close yourself off, bury everything inside until it drives you crazy," Sirius said sadly. "We both know that's not what you need, especially right now."

Harry was screaming inside. Sirius didn't understand. Harry didn't want to hear how much of a disappointment he was or how ashamed he should be. Now that he was away from the Dursleys, he wouldn't have any more problems. He didn't have ANYTHING to talk about. _Nothing _was wrong with him. Couldn't anybody see that? Didn't anybody care?

Harry was saved by the hospital doors bursting open and his two best friends bounding up the ward.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, I was _so _worried when we found you and we brought you here and we had to wait in the hall for _hours _and then we were allowed to come back in but you were sleeping and we had to be really quiet and then we finally fell asleep and woke up when it was still dark and Remus made us go get something to eat and we didn't want to leave but they said they'd come and get us and they did and now you're awake. I was so worried!" Hermione said this all in one breath. She was panting from the run from the kitchens and her hair was falling in front of her eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face looked rather care-worn.

Ron, who was now standing next to her, seemed to be in the same state but was more subdued with a sad, thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't quite sure what to say to his best friend. He didn't want to upset him but he also knew that leaving Harry alone to deal with his misery and memories was not a smart thing to do.

"Hey, mate," Ron whispered hoarsely. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. Sirius looked down and Hermione rolled her eyes. They all knew he was far from being fine. However, the time to talk would come soon enough; for now, Harry needed to relax and forget about everything for a while. Eventually, everyone settled in. Ron sat on the bed next to Harry's and Hermione crawled up next to him, starting a game of chess with the set that Ron had brought down from the dorms. Sirius and Remus sat back to watch, occasionally sneaking an unnoticed glance at Harry. Harry himself settled back into the soft pillows after having drunk the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness, listening to his two best friends laughing and talking quietly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat solemnly at his desk in his office. Fawkes was perched a few feet away, on top of a bookshelf. Albus had just received word via Floo from Madam Pomfrey. Harry had woken up and she had examined him, giving him some extra healing potions and pain relievers.

The old professor had never experienced such a deep, piercing feeling of guilt. He had placed a boy, an innocent boy, into the care of unfeeling monsters. He had lived a life of neglect and abuse since the age of one all because of him. He hadn't even bothered to find out what kind of people he was leaving Harry with. He had assumed he would be fine and, in doing so, had probably put him as far away from "fine" as it is possible to be. He didn't know if they would ever get the old Harry back. But they would have to try…it was Harry's only chance.

* * *

Well, hope that made up for the lone wait. If not, there's another chapter coming soon so, not to worry. If you want the next chapter out as soon as possible, press the button that says "Go" and review; c'mon, you know you want to smiles and winks.

**Review Responses:**

**GoddesGirl123 – **I'm glad you liked the story so much and, once again, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for an update. Keep reading and sending reviews!

**hml2686 – **Thanks! And, don't worry; I definitely plan on taking this story through to the end.

**Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR – **I've read a story like that before and I really enjoyed it but I don't think that will fit in with want I want to do with this fic. I hope you continue to read this even though it's not exactly what you want. If you don't, I'll be sorry to see you go but I have to go with my original plot.

**hedwig136 – **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**-X-Nefertiri-X- - **I'm surprised you thought it was that good! Thank you _so _much for encouraging me to write faster.

**aerohead1980 – **I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I really hope you continue to enjoy it. I know how impatient I get waiting for someone to update a good story so I'll try my best to get chapters out as soon as possible.

**ems25 – **Thanks for putting me on your favorites! I'm very relieved that the characters are believable. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't be able to pull them off. Thanks so much for your review!

**maria – **Glad you love the story! I hope you keep reading!


	5. Free At Last

I'm _so _sorry it took me so long to update; I'm now going through the process of selecting my high school courses for next year. I get to be a new freshman. Great. I'm sure high school will be, like everyone says, the best years of my life. (Just incase anybody didn't pick up on that, it was, indeed, sarcasm). There's not too much action in this chapter but the main plot should definitely gain momentum in the next couple of chapters. Well, I'm sure you didn't click on the story to read author's notes. Carry on….

_**Green-Eyed Tears **Free at Last_

"When can I get out of here?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"In a couple of days; I'm still not satisfied with your condition." Came the reply from the matron.

…That had been six days ago and Harry was getting restless. He had spent the last two weeks in bed. Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Professor Lupin (or, Remus, as he had insisted Harry call him) took turns sleeping and eating, making sure Harry was never left alone. While he knew they were only trying to help, Harry just wanted everyone to go away. He wanted to be by himself for a while. He didn't want the constant reminder of how much they pitied him for what had happened. Though he was irritated, the pity also confused Harry; he had expected them to yell at him or get angry because he had failed them. 'Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet,' thought Harry.

Aside from the others' curious behavior, Harry was getting tired of being in bed all the time. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow him to stand up unless it was to go to the bathroom and that was only when someone was there to go with him and stand outside the door incase he needed help. Harry kept up the argument with her that he felt much better and needed to stretch his legs. He wasn't lying. He did actually feel a lot better; his head and chest weren't so sore, the bruises had cleared up for the most part, and all of the bandages had been taken off, leaving him with nothing but a few scratches. He really couldn't see what all the fuss was about. However, Madam Pomfrey saw it quite differently and kept telling him he wasn't well enough yet.

Dumbledore had visited him once in the two weeks he had been in the Hospital Wing. The conversation had included staring at the ground on Harry's part and a grief-filled, heart-felt apology from Dumbledore. Harry had uncomfortably assured him that none of it was his fault and he didn't blame him in the slightest. The headmaster replied simply with a sad smile and proceeded to exit the infirmary.

At the moment, Harry was sitting up in bed, reading one of the Quidditch books Mrs. Weasley had brought him when she had dropped off some clean clothes for Ron and Hermione. He watched as the Tornadoes' keeper blocked a shot with a spectacular roll. This was the first time he had been alone since he had been brought to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had gone down to the kitchens, leaving Sirius and Remus with Harry. However, Dumbledore had stopped by shortly after saying that he needed to speak to both men, leaving Harry to himself. He closed the book and leaned over to set it on the bedside table when one of the hospital's doors banged wide open. Harry jumped slightly and nearly fell out of bed. He looked up to see Sirius bounding down the ward, a wide smile splitting his face; Remus followed more slowly but with the same expression.

The two men settled themselves next to Harry, looking as if they were going to burst with happiness.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so happy or am I going to have to guess?" asked Harry, a little rudely.

"Harry, we have the greatest news!" replied Sirius excitedly "You're going to come and live with _us_!" He gestured to himself and Remus.

Harry felt a sudden feeling of elation. "Really? You mean it?" he asked "I'm actually going to come live with you?" It was true that Harry would probably be a little uncomfortable living with the two of them seeing as he didn't know them _that _well but they seemed to be ecstatic about it and it would probably be better than living with the Dursleys.

"Yup, we discussed it with Dumbledore. He's going to put up a whole bunch of wards around the house. I mean, you won't be able to wander too far from the house but you'll still have some sort of freedom. We even have an extra bedroom; it's going to be great." Sirius said this all very fast, his smile growing even bigger, if that was possible.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey flew out of her office, an annoyed expression on her face. "_Why _you insist on making such disturbances, I shall never be able to guess," she said with a tone of irritation.

Ignoring her statement, Remus spoke up; "Madam Pomfrey, would it be possible to allow Harry to leave tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Absolutely not!" she said "He's nowhere near being able to get out of bed!"

"C'mon!" Harry started, determined to get out of the accursed Hospital Wing, "I've been in here for _two _weeks! I'm feeling completely better...please," he added, making his emerald eyes as large as possible. The corners of the matron's mouth twitched, threatening to turn into a smile; she knew how eager Harry was to escape his "prison".

"Well…I suppose I could let you to leave tomorrow, Mr. Potter," she began, "_if _you get as much rest as possible and allow me to examine you one last time before departing."

Harry gave a sigh of relief while Sirius replied with the mock-army response; "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" and saluted.

"Don't push you luck, Mr. Black." And with that, she turned around sharply and swept back into her office.

"Tomorrow, Harry, _tomorrow_! I can't believe it!" Sirius added ecstatically.

"Neither can I," Harry grinned, "This should be way better than the Dursleys'!" At the mention of "those monsters" as he had come to call them, Sirius stiffened in his chair and became uncharacteristically silent. The silence went on for another minute before Remus decided to change the subject.

"Well now, if Harry's coming that soon then I guess the house should at least be presentable. The guest room also needs to be cleaned up a bit; I expect there's a thick layer of dust over everything by now." Remus stood and, after saying his good-byes to Harry, clapped Sirius on the back and strode out of the room.

Harry looked down at his blanketed lap, hoping something would soon come to relieve the situation of its awkwardness. Sirius heaved a sigh, "I guess I should let you get some sleep. We wouldn't want to evoke the Wrath of Madam Pomfrey."

Harry gave a small smile and leaned back against his pillows, pulling the blankets up around him. Harry hadn't even realized how tired he was; it felt good to lie back down and just relax. Within minutes he was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. Sirius sat and watched his godson even after the red-tinted light of sunset sank below the horizon to be replaced by moonlit darkness. The lanterns along the walls ignited, casting a warm glow over the Hospital Wing. The calm was starting to put Sirius to sleep…until Harry brought him back to full consciousness. His godson's breathing had started to become shallow and slightly panicked in his sleep. His face contorted slightly, already gleaming with sweat and his fingers gave a vague twitch; he was in the midst of a nightmare.

Sirius reached out to put a comforting hand on Harry's face. Sirius noted that, even in the middle of his nightmares, Harry flinched away from any kind of contact. Nevertheless, Sirius swept the fringe away from his sweaty face and continued to stroke the boy's raven hair. After a while, Harry seemed to calm down and his breathing evened out again.

The older man leaned back in the wooden chair, trying to stay awake. He hadn't slept for two days and the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to bring a whole new meaning to the word "black". 'Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a moment…' thought Sirius, 'Then I should…should be…fine…'

* * *

Sirius Black awoke the next morning with a very sore back; he had slept in a sitting position and, nonetheless, on a hard chair. He sat up straight and stretched his arms over his head, blinking his bleary eyes open. The sight that met him made his heart warm; Ron was sitting across from Harry on his bed, talking with animated hand gestures while Harry sat cross-legged against the pillows, laughing uncontrollably. Laughing, in fact, for the first time since…the incident; Sirius loved it when Harry smiled.

"…and, of course, she was raging mad by then. She tried to get back up but she just slipped back into the water. So then, she started throwing mud at me but none of it touched me; we all now how bad Hermione's aim is."

"Ronald, you're so childish!" Hermione said indignantly, "Besides, at least _I _wouldn't run away from a little mud!"

"What are you all on about?" asked Sirius groggily.

Harry finally calmed down enough to answer. "After they went down to the kitchens, they went for a walk out on the grounds; that's why they came back so late. Apparently, they were walking by the lake and Ron pushed Hermione into the water. She got mad and started chucking mud at him," Harry sniggered.

"Oh honestly, Harry, you're just as bad as Ron!"

"C'mon 'Mione, you have to admit it was funny," replied Harry.

"Boys." Hermione went back to reading _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, drawing a bark-like laugh from Sirius. All of the commotion had drawn Madam Pomfrey from her chambers, "…like a bat from a cave who smells fresh blood…" as Sirius liked to say.

"Well since you're so ready to leave and appear to be very much awake, let's get this examination over with, shall we?" She strode over, shooing Ron off the bed and next to Hermione. She instructed Harry to take his shirt off and lie down, exposing his formerly injured torso. She ran her fingers over the skin, gently at first, then with more and more pressure as to make sure there were no remaining internal injuries. He then sat up, allowing her to check his back. With a rather complex spell, she checked to make sure all of his bones were properly set and healed, then rushed over to a shelf, gathering potions for Harry to take with him. Harry slid his pajama shirt back on as the nurse made her way back with three potions in hand.

"This one," she said, holding up a vial with light blue liquid, "is Dreamless Sleep potion, just incase. These two," she held up two purple potions, "are Blood Thinning potions; they'll help with the remaining bruises. Let's see…today's Friday; take the first on Sunday and the second on Tuesday. That should do it, I think. Take care of yourself, Harry," she said, using his first name for the first time. She smiled kindly at him, then turned and left.

No sooner had the door to the office closed, than the door to the ward opened. Remus Lupin strolled up to the bed with a tired yet happy look on his face. "Your new room is ready, Harry. Of course, you'll have to add your own personal touch to it to make it more comfortable but it's yours."

"Thank you," replied Harry, slightly embarrassed.

Seeing that Harry was uncomfortable, Remus continued, "Anyway, Molly has asked me to bring you two back to the Burrow," he directed at Ron and Hermione, "I'll be taking you by Floo. Oh, Harry! Here's a change of clothes; Severus went to fetch your trunk and Hedwig and brought them to our house."

He set down a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and some gray and white trainers on the edge of the bed. Ron and Hermione rose from their chairs. Hermione leaned down and hugged Harry tightly (he flinched slightly before mentally kicking himself), whispering in his ear, "Take care of your self; we'll come and see you soon." Ron smiled and clapped him on the back, "See you soon, mate."

The two followed Remus into the nurse's office where they would use the fireplace, Remus pausing at the door to wave good-bye and tell them he wouldn't be too long. Then the door was shut.

I suppose you want to change and then we'll be on our way ourselves." Harry climbed out of bed, glad to be touching the floor yet slightly lightheaded at the same time. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as Harry had finished dressing and washing his face, he walked back over to Sirius who was now standing by the door to the office.

"Ready to go? Can't wait until you see the house." Sirius led the way through to the fireplace, passing a door that stood ajar, leading to Madam Pomfrey's chambers where she lay sleeping. Sirius took the pot of powder off the mantel, holding it out to Harry. "When you step in, just say 'The Marauders'' and I'll be right behind you." Harry nodded and threw the powder in, creating green flames. He stepped through, shouting "The Marauders!'" as he went.

* * *

Whew! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! Woot woot! Sorry. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and please review (they _really _help me keep writing). I don't care if they're flames or if they're one-word long, just tell me what you think. If there's any way you think I can improve the story or I keep making mistakes, please tell me! With that out of the way…onto review responses.

**Review Responses:**

**Stars Tears – **Thank you so much for the review; I think yours was one of the longest I've gotten! I'm glad you liked it and I hope my imagination can keep the box of Kleenex next to you through the whole story.

**dracospansy2686 – **I'm _so _happy you thought the story was that good. And, once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**RaiseYourVoice – **Thanks for the review!

**Holly – **Thanks so much for the review! I really like this kind of story too; I don't think there are enough of them.

**GoddesGirl123 – **Glad you like the story! Please keep reviewing!


	6. Homecoming

Hello, all you wonderful people! Sorry it took me so long to update; I've been getting loads of homework because my E.O.G.s and E.O.C.s are getting closer and I haven't really had any time to write. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter; keep it up:)

_**Green-Eyed Tears** Homecoming_

Harry tumbled out of the hearth and landed on a hardwood floor, coughing. He pushed himself up off the floor and dusted the soot from his jeans. The boy looked up to see a comfortable living room with rugs scattered over the wood floor. There was an off-white couch with two matching armchairs with a coffee table in between them. The walls were painted a dark green. Harry had the strangest, yet wonderful, feeling that he was home.

Sirius appeared in the fireplace and stepped out, quite a bit more gracefully than Harry had. The ex-convict put his arm around Harry's shoulders; he tried to ignore it when his godson jumped. "So?" he asked hesitantly, "What d'you think?"

A smile spread across Harry's face as he looked up at his godfather's face. "It's perfect." Relief washed over Sirius as he sighed. "Told you you'd love it. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."

He led Harry up a flight of stairs and onto a landing. To the right was another flight of stairs and to the left was a hallway with two doors on each side. Sirius guided Harry down the hall to the second door on the left and put his hand on the door knob. "Welcome," he said, "to your new room." The door swung open and the two stepped inside.

Harry grinned; he thought it was incredible. The walls were the same green as the living room with the same wood floors. There was a fairly wide bed in the corner with fluffy white pillows and a green comforter that covered the white sheets. A nightstand sat next to the bed and his trunk was at the foot. There was an elaborately carved dresser in another corner that looked to be made of mahogany. A desk and chair occupied the opposite corner; Hedwig gazed through the thin bars of her cage which sat on the desktop.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. The snowy owl flew through the open cage door and settled on Harry's outstretched arm. "This is brilliant, Sirius!" he muttered in a little over a whisper, looking around the room.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair. "The bathroom's right across the hall, my room's just down hall from yours, and Moony's is right across from mine."

Harry nodded, then asked, "What's up the stairs?"

"Oh, that leads to the attic. You're free to go up there if you want but there's not much see." Sirius clapped his hands together, "Well, our dear friend Remus should be home soon; how about we get some lunch."

Harry agreed; he hadn't realized how hungry he had been. Only when the door had closed behind them did Harry notice a plaque that read 'Prongs, Jr.'. He gave a small smile and proceeded to follow Sirius down the stairs.

They came back through the living room and walked under an archway into a large kitchen. Sirius gestured at the table, suggesting that Harry seat himself. He did so, looking around the room with interest while the animagus set about preparing sandwiches. He finished up and set two plates on the tabletop, almost dropping one when Remus came up behind him and whispered "Boo!" in his ear.

Harry let out a small laugh as Sirius turned around, startled. "I must say, Moony, it's been a long time since you've shown your Marauder side!"

"What can I say? I couldn't pass up a perfectly good opportunity." Remus chuckled.

Sirius gave an overly-dramatic sigh as he went back to the counter to make lunch for Lupin. "And you call _me _childish."

Remus settled himself across from Harry at the table. "Ron and Hermione would like me to tell you that they'll be writing soon and they hope to come and visit in the very near future."

Harry nodded and picked up his sandwich; he really was quite hungry. Sirius sat down next to Remus and slid a new plate over to his friend. "So, Harry, what did you want to do after lunch?"

The boy swallowed his bite and shrugged, "I don't know, what is there to do?"

"Hm…well you could always go outside; it's rather nice out there, actually. You could fly or just look around if you want to. I wouldn't try to get past the wards though – they're extremely powerful seeing as Dumbledore set them up."

Harry nodded again and rose from the table. He set his plate by the sink and headed out the front door, leaving the two men to talk. He found himself on a wide porch with chairs on either side. There wasn't really any yard; the country went on for miles off into the distance. There was a forest off a ways to the right that went on for quite a distance and curved around the back of the house. Harry breathed in the fresh air and let out a long, slow breath.

He strode down the steps and made his way over towards the trees, taking in the scenery around him. He slipped in between the trees and tread over loose dirt and leaves. The forest had an extremely calming effect on Harry; the sunlight gently streamed through the holes in the canopy of branches, birds called from their perches high in the trees…everything was just so peaceful. He moved deeper into the woods, yet all the while making sure he didn't lose sight of the house. He settled himself down on a small mound of leaves and leaned back against a tree.

His eyelids slowly drifted closed as he let the atmosphere of his surroundings wash over him…he hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time.

* * *

Harry became aware of his foot being nudged gently. He opened one eye to see a small rabbit sniffing his sneaker. He moved his foot a little, sending the animal scampering back into the underbrush. Harry got to his feet and started to brush off the back of his jeans before realizing just how dark it had gotten. 'Oh no,' Harry thought, 'I've been out here for hours'.

Harry quickly began making his way back to the house, wondering what Sirius would do to him. He'd stayed out awfully late; if he'd done that at the Dursleys' – 'No,' he mentally told himself, 'Don't think about that; you're with Sirius and Remus now! It's going to be different.' Harry wanted to believe it so badly but his life had been one huge disappointment up until this point. He couldn't afford to think it would be different now or he would probably snap when he was let down yet again.

Trying to keep his mind away from those dismal thoughts, Harry crept silently up the steps and across the porch. His hand was on the door knob when he heard Sirius and Remus talking inside. He shrugged and was about to open the door when he heard his name.

"…don't think Harry's ready to talk yet. Shouldn't he get a bit more comfortable with us first before we start asking questions about something as sensitive as this?" came Sirius's voice.

"Sirius, if we don't help him soon, he'll close himself off and everything he keeps bottled up is going to destroy him…we'll loose him forever. You saw how he was in the hospital; he didn't want to talk to anybody! He seemed uncomfortable and confused all the time. Something has to be done."

"I know you think we should do this now and I know it has to happen sometime but I really think it would be for the best if we waited until he's more relaxed around us."

There was a pause. Then:

"All right; we'll wait awhile. But, mind you, we are _not _putting this off forever."

Harry chose this time to announce his presence. The voices stopped as the knob turned and the door opened. "Harry!" Remus said, surprised. "Seems you've found something of interest; you were gone quite a while."

Harry shrugged, "I was just kind of looking around. I think I'll go to bed now, if you don't mind, that is."

"Oh by all means, Harry; you look dead on your feet."

Harry walked back under the archway and turned onto the stairs. He stopped by his room to fetch a fresh pair of pajamas from his trunk before heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

Once the door was closed he turned on the tap, found the right temperature, and undressed. As he stepped under the steady flow of hot water, he began to think about what had been said downstairs. So they hadn't been angry with him; that had been a huge relief, and yet…they wanted to talk to him about what had happened. They wanted him to relive his nightmares for them.

'They're just trying to help,' he told himself.

'_What if I don't want them to help?_' said a more savage voice in the back of his head.

'You can't live like this forever!'

'_They don't care, they never did!_'

'Shut up!'

"I really am going insane," he said softly.

He stepped out of shower and shut off the water. He dried off and got dressed before heading back across the hall. He threw his clothes on the floor next to his trunk and climbed into bed, relishing the feel of the soft, cool sheets. The boy took off his glasses and slumped back against his pillows, glancing around his room. _His _room. 'Maybe this won't be so bad…' was the last thing Harry thought before his slipped off into slumber.

* * *

Another chapter said and done! And don't worry about a long wait after this one; I already have half of the next chapter written. Yay! I know the last few chapters haven't been very exciting but, have no fear, some pretty big things will start to happen within the next chapter or two. I've finally made myself sit down and write an outline for this fic; I thought I knew exactly what I was going to write for the whole story but I keep getting more ideas so I decided to organize everything so I don't forget some important detail along the way.Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Review Responses:**

**talika – **Thanks for the review! I love it when I get new reviewers!

**GoddesGirl123 – **Why, I must say, thank you for the compliments. Keep reviewing!

**Stars Tears – **I love that you think me writing is so good! Your review really helped me to get this chapter out sooner than expected.

**wow – **I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that isn't your actual name. Thanks for the review and I'm ecstatic that so many think my character portrayal is good; I was worried I wouldn't be able to do it. Keep reviewing!


	7. First Attempt

Hey, all! I think this is the shortest it's ever taken me to post a chapter! I must say, I'm quite proud of myself. And for those readers that clicked on this fic solely for the angst; don't worry for it's coming soon. Let me just say yet another thank you to my faithful reviewers and then we'll press on.

_**Green-Eyed Tears** First Attempt_

Remus awoke to the delightful smell and sound of sizzling bacon. He blinked his bleary eyes open and glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table: 6:50am? Sirius was never up this early. He pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms over his head. He pushed himself off of the bed and dressed quickly before heading downstairs to see what was happening in the kitchen.

As Remus came down the last of the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen, Harry came into view. He was standing in front of the stove, already dressed, flipping bacon in a frying pan. Remus's eyes wandered to the table where a rather delightful display was laid out. There were two places set with bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice set next to both plates. There was a dish with several rolls and a butter dish next to it; jam was placed along side the butter.

Harry, oblivious to anyone else being in the room, took the bacon out of the pan and put it onto a small plate. He turned around with the intention of heading back up to his room with his breakfast when he noticed Remus standing in the kitchen doorway. Startled, he almost dropped the plate but quickly recovered and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't think you'd be up for a while," Harry said.

"I'm not usually up this early but I smelled bacon," Lupin gave Harry a questioning look.

Harry shrugged. "I was up for a while and I got hungry so I decided to make breakfast but then I thought I just might make breakfast for you and Sirius while I was at it."

"Thank you…you didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

"It wasn't any trouble at all; I was just bored," Harry assured him.

"Well since your down here, why don't you join me for breakfast. I don't think Sirius will be up for a while, though; he's always been a late sleeper."

Harry grinned and seated himself at the table across from one of the set places. Remus sat down and began eating slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry nibbled at his breakfast, trying not to notice the occasional, worried glance from his former professor. They went on in this manner for half an hour before Sirius ambled sleepily into the kitchen and sank into the empty chair, yawning.

"You're up early," Remus commented.

Sirius didn't reply. "Who made breakfast?"

"Harry."

Sirius raised his eyebrows but began eating nevertheless. Harry continued to munch on his toast, looking off into space. Remus caught Sirius's eye and gave him a meaningful look.

Harry had been there for a week and he had gotten used to life around the home of the Marauders. He was slightly more at ease around the two men and had spent smaller amounts of time holed up in his room, though he was still jumpy and seemed embarrassed most of the time. Remus had already suggested to Sirius twice that they should try to talk to their young charge. Sirius was still uneasy about the conversation but he knew it was inevitable.

He stopped eating and slowly put down his fork, glancing anxiously at his friend. Remus sensed his edginess and decided to begin the talk himself.

"So Harry," Harry looked up sharply; he seemed to have forgotten anyone else was in the room. "You appear to like spending time outside; is there anything of particular interest that you've found?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I dunno…I guess I just like wandering around in the woods. I like it there; it's quiet."

"I see. I must say I'm pleased you've found something to keep your mind off of other things." Here, Remus looked up at Harry's face but the boy averted his eyes.

"What d'you mean?" asked Harry, his face going a light shade of red as he gave the smallest of glances in Remus's direction.

"Well, considering recent events I think it's good that you've got something to do."

Harry was now starting to fidget in his chair. "Harry," Sirius took up the discussion, "You know things are going to be much better now, don't you? Neither of us would ever hurt you."

This was going much too fast for Harry. "I know," he whispered; he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He wanted desperately to get out of this kitchen and find somewhere to be alone. He didn't understand why they were doing this but he knew he didn't like it.

"Maybe it would help if you just talked about it a little. Just…get some things off your chest," Remus suggested.

"It's not that easy!" Harry snapped.

"I didn't say it would be easy, but I know it would help."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know about anything!" Harry was getting more distressed by the second. His breathing was getting ragged with anger. '_They don't understand! No one does._'

"Please, Harry," Sirius begged, "Just talk to us."

"NO!" Harry shoved his chair back from the table and ran to the door, throwing it wide open. He sprinted out the door without bothering to close it. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going; he just ran. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with all the thoughts running through his head and all the emotions raging inside him.

It was getting harder to breathe…there was a pain in his side. His legs were tiring but they continued to pump along the ground, seemingly of their own accord. Finally, he stumbled and collapsed on the ground. Something hard was digging into his knees but he didn't make any effort to move.

At first, Harry's face was blank, his eyes staring straight ahead. Then everything started to run slowly through his head; memories flashed in front of his eyes as if they were being replayed in slow motion. Then they started to flash faster…different, terrifying incidences from the Dursleys'…Sirius's worried face in the hospital wing…Voldemort in the graveyard…Cedric lying dead, his blank eyes open…Remus talking to him just a while before. It all flooded into his mind; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He hugged himself and let it all flow out through his tears.

All the pent up emotions, all the uncertainty, every single angry thought of the past few years came pouring out in a flood of tears and gut-wrenching sobs. Harry sat there for hours, rocking back and forth and just letting it all flow out. He was so caught up in his release of emotion that he didn't notice the darkness slowly blanketing everything around him.

* * *

The tears eventually stopped, leaving wet streaks down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy and every breath he took was shallow and shuddering. He unfolded his arms from their cramped position; he had been hugging himself tightly throughout the whole episode. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of his legs and pushed himself to his feet. Still breathing raggedly, Harry surveyed his surroundings; he was somewhere on the edge of the forest. He couldn't see the house so he assumed he must have ran for quite a while.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was so he decided to wander in the general direction he thought he had come from until he saw something familiar from his many wanderings outside over the last week. Harry knew it would be extremely awkward once he was back under the same roof with his godfather and Lupin but all he wanted to do now was sleep; crawl into his warm bed and sleep for a long time.

Harry trudged on through the darkness, occasionally stumbling clumsily over stray rocks. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was starting to get a little worried; he didn't see any sign of the house or anything familiar. '_Snap out of it, Harry. You're going to be fine; you'll be home soon…home…_' Harry didn't know if he could really call it home…he didn't really know what one truly felt like.

"Harry!" called a distant voice. Harry stopped abruptly and looked up. "Harry – where are you?"

Harry saw a beam of light up ahead. It darted from bushes to trees frantically. "Harry! Please come back!" That was definitely Sirius's voice. Harry was close enough now to see outline of his godfather through the trees; both he and Lupin were searching through the forest, calling anxiously.

"Harry!" Lupin hollered.

Sirius looked truly desperate. "Please…" he said quietly in a worried voice.

Harry wandered slowly forward. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he thought that heading toward two men would probably be the best idea. Before he could get far, one of the beams of light landed on his chest. He looked toward the source of light and saw Sirius's relieved face in the glow. The animagus rushed forward, "Harry! Are you okay? We were so worried; you've been gone for hours!" He pulled his godson into a hug before Harry recoiled rather quickly. Sirius let go immediately, coming to his senses. "Come on," he said quietly, "We'd better get you home."

Lupin led the way back to the house, his still-ignited wand held out in front of him – Sirius walked next to Harry in silence. They reached the house in a matter of minutes. As soon as the door was open, Harry went straight through the living room and took the stairs two at a time.

Once in his room, he collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. He was too tired to change or even get under the covers for that matter. It had been an exhausting day and it had left him with a lot to think about. Harry knew he was more comfortable with his two caretakers than he was with most people. In fact, aside from Ron and Hermione, they were two of the very few people that Harry remotely trusted. Even so, he was extremely confused and upset about everything that had been going on lately.

He thought back to the sign posted on his door 'Prongs, Jr.'. '_I wish Dad were here – he'd be able to fix everything…_'

* * *

Hmm…I don't think I'm completely happy with this chapter. I'm not quite sure if I got the conversation and characters right. Ah well – c'est la vie! At least I got another chapter up; I think this one was a bit more exciting than the last few but it's definitely not was exciting as it's going to get…mwahahaha! Okay, sorry about that. (clears throat) Onto review responses.

**Review Responses:**

**ShaMak – **It could be interpreted as Voldemort trying to confuse Harry; it probably wouldn't make any difference to the story but it might make more sense if it's looked at as Harry arguing with himself. Either way, it works!

**RaiseYourVoice – **I would be absolutely delighted if you decided to put a link to my story on your site!

**Stars Tears – **Thanks for all the compliments! You're one of my most faithful reviewers; thank you so much!

**applesollie – **Yes, Remus and Sirius do try to do their best. And, as you can see from the end of this chapter, James is coming soon. :)

**okicantthinkofastupidpenname – **I love your name…looks like something I would do. Anywho, yeah updating does kinda suck. I love writing this story it's just that I can't really make myself sit down in front of the computer and start typing. Thanks for the review!


	8. A Wish Granted

Okay, I know you're tired of hearing excuses instead of seeing chapters but I'm going to explain anyway because I actually was doing more than sitting at the computer laughing at everyone who was waiting for a chapter; I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long. First I had to get through the last week of school, my eighth grade promotion, and then my big brother's graduation. Then I completely broke down because my band teacher (who is like a second mother to me) is moving along with her two kids who are two of my closest friends. After that I had to travel about 14 hours with my family to go to my other older brother's wedding in Ohio in which I had to be a bridesmaid so that was crazy. After _that _it was my friend's birthday, my brother's birthday, and then another friend's 15th birthday party and it was a really big deal because she's Hispanic so it was a whole coming-of-age thing, kind of like Harry turning seventeen (sorry; I just couldn't resist putting that little scrap of Harry Potter in there). And now I have just returned from a four-day visit with my band teacher in her new house. And something went wrong with the phone line to my house and that had to be fixed so I couldn't get on the internet to update for a while, not to mention I had major writer's block. I'm trying to make up for all this by writing faster than I usually do so please don't hate me. Oh and, by the way, **_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM_**. I have a question to ask you readers. It really wouldn't help anything to scroll down and read it now because I kind of want your opinions about changing something in this chapter…well, the story actually.

My page breaks aren't working so:

HPHPHP - Change in scene.

Author's Note - Kind of self-explanatory but it means end of the chapter.

_**Green-Eyed Tears **A Wish Granted_

As the sun rose, morning light peeked through white curtains to find a boy huddled in bed, the covers pulled tight around him. He wasn't asleep; his brilliant green eyes were half open, staring at the intricate designs on his bed cover. Harry was usually up and active at this time of day but this morning he decided he was just going to take today slowly and enjoy all the small things; today was his 15th birthday.

It had been a few days since his two guardians had tried to talk to him. The morning after they had apologized for pushing him so far and Harry had accepted with a small smile to assure them that they were forgiven. After that everything had gone back to normal. Better than normal, actually. Harry felt closer to them, especially Sirius. He would make sarcastic comments and pull pranks to make Harry laugh; unfortunately for Remus, he was often on the receiving end of the pranks. To make it even better, Sirius said they would be able to make the annual trip to Diagon Alley soon to pick up Harry's school supplies.

Harry yawned and sat up, stretching. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, starting when his bare feet hit the cool floor. He stood and hobbled sleepily over to his dresser to fish out a change of clothes before crossing the hall to take a nice long shower.

HPHPHP

Harry came down the stairs, running a hand through his wet hair. He had barely walked a step into the kitchen before the wind was knocked out of him by someone throwing their arms around him. "I missed you so much!" said Hermione excitedly while still hanging onto her best friend for dear life. When she finally pulled back, both teenagers had wide smiles on their faces. Harry looked over at Remus meaning to ask when Hermione had arrived but lost track of the thought when his eyes met the sight of Ron rising from the chair next to Sirius's.

"Hey, mate! Happy birthday," he said with a matching smile.

"Ron, hey! When'd you guys get here?"

"Just this morning; I thought Sirius told you we were coming." Harry gave Sirius a questioning look.

Sirius shrugged, "We thought we'd surprise you. I talked to Molly last night and she said she'd send them over first thing in the morning. Now," he and Remus stood from the table, "I want you to sit down with your friends and catch up while Moony and I make you a beautiful birthday breakfast."

Harry snorted, "You can cook?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave an over-dramatic sigh, "Alright, _fine_…I'll supervise and _Moony_ will make you a beautiful birthday breakfast." The trio chuckled as the three of them sat down in the vacated seats. They began discussing how their summers had gone so far; Harry telling how great it was to be living with Sirius and Remus, Hermione describing the steps she took to complete the summer homework (a topic which was quickly changed to Quidditch by the boys), and Ron reliving situations which were all relatively the same but all funny in their own way – Fred and George testing out their new inventions around the house and getting caught, always ending with a very, very loud lecture from Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, breakfast was ready (bacon, toast, eggs, and biscuits) and the two men placed a full plate in front of each of the teens and sat down with their own plates to join in the conversation that then dissolved into anecdotes of the Marauder days at Hogwarts.

HPHPHP

For the rest of the morning, everyone took it easy; Ron and Hermione gave Harry their gifts which turned out to be a book of different Quidditch teams and Honeydukes' chocolate from Hermione and a rather large assortment of Zonko's pranks from Ron (Remus groaned from the other end of the table).

"So, Harry," Sirius began, taking a sip of coffee, "Anything special you wanted to do today?" Harry shrugged, looking indifferent. He hadn't really thought about it; he'd never celebrated his birthday before…at least not in the traditional way.

"You said we were allowed to go in the attic, right?" he asked.

"Sure. But, like I said, there's not much to see." Harry turned to his friends. Ron smiled and nodded and Hermione raised her eyebrows with a small grin; they all knew there had to be _something _interesting up there. They pushed their chairs back from the table and Harry gathered up his presents.

They stopped at Harry's room to drop off the book and bag of pranks (Harry kept the chocolates to share while they were in the attic) and soon they were on the second flight of stairs. About ten steps from the bottom, there was a landing with one staircase going up on the left and one on the right. "Left or right?" Harry asked. "Left," said both Hermione and Ron in unison. At the top of the stairs, Harry opened a narrow white door to reveal what looked like it might have been a bedroom at some point. There were boxes strewn across the floor, most of them empty but some still sealed with tape. A tangle of sheets lay on top of a small metal bed frame that was stuffed into a corner.

Hermione wandered over to a stack of boxes and opened them one by one, peering inside while Harry gazed out of the only window, admiring the extensive view from the third floor and Ron roamed around the room looking at some faded maps that were tacked to the walls.

"There's nothing much in these boxes," called Hermione from behind a pile them, "Just a whole bunch of encyclopedias…I think; they look really old."

"We could go check out the other room," Ron suggested, squinting his eyes to make out some writing at the edge of one of the maps, "There were more stairs, remember?"

"Sounds good to me," sighed Harry, looking away from the window. He followed his friends down the stairs to the landing before walking straight up the other ones. There was no door this time; instead, they came directly into dark room that was slightly smaller than the one they had just left. The two windows in the room had curtains drawn across them which Harry and Hermione quickly pulled apart, letting light spill into the dusty room. There were many more boxes in this room…in fact, that's all there was. Harry opened one and pulled out an old picture frame. The picture was a wizarding one; four figures were moving inside the border. Two black-haired boys stared out of the photograph at Harry, one taller than the other; they were definitely brothers. A tall, solemn man and a fierce-looking woman stood behind them. 'Their parents, I suppose,' thought Harry. The younger boy had a lopsided grin on his smug face but the older had a scowl across his handsome features, his gray eyes saying that he did _not _want to be there. 'Those eyes…,' Harry mused, 'Where have I seen those eyes?'

"That's Sirius!" said Hermione who was peering over Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure?" he said, looking at the boy again. Now he saw it; he didn't know how he had missed it before.

"Of course, this must be all his old stuff."

Harry sank down to the floor, still staring at the child version of his godfather. Ron and Hermione joined him amid the sea of cardboard and started rummaging through other papers and pictures. Harry put the photo on the floor beside him and pulled a large box toward him leaning back against the wall next to Ron.

The trio spent the rest of the morning passing Harry's chocolates around and laughing at pictures of Sirius inconspicuously giving his somber parents bunny ears.

HPHPHP

The time came when Ron and Hermione had to say their goodbyes and return to the Burrow for dinner. Harry was extremely sorry to see them go but he didn't have long to think about it; Sirius and Remus led Harry into the living room. For one terrifying moment, he thought they were going to talk to him again but Remus assuaged his fears by telling him that they had a gift for him.

"You know you didn't have to, right?" Harry said embarrassedly.

"Come on, Har, you deserve it," Sirius pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Going for the old-fashioned look Sirius?" asked Remus.

"What? I thought it looked good!" Sirius explained. Harry chuckled, taking the package from Sirius. He turned it over and slowly tore the paper back. A brown leather bound book lay in Harry's lap. The front was embellished with a golden "M"; the book immediately caught Harry's interest. "Open it," Sirius encouraged.

Harry flipped open the cover and read: "To Harry James Potter (otherwise known as Prongs Jr.), may this book help you cause more trouble than you ever have before."

Harry smiled and turned to the next page. A picture of 15-year-old Sirius, Remus, and James stared back at him. Under the picture was a story of one of the pranks the Marauders had pulled back in their school days. Harry flicked through more pages; the story went on for some time.

"That book contains every single joke or prank we've ever pulled," Sirius said with mock-seriousness, "Honor it forever."

"I promise," Harry replied, trying to keep a straight face. Remus laughed and Sirius took the book from Harry's hands and flipped to a page somewhere in the middle of the book. "This is one of my favorite ones; it involves a group of Hufflepuff girls, a cramped space, and a fake spider."

Sirius sat back in his armchair and began reading - Harry settled into the couch cushions next to Remus and closed his eyes, picturing Sirius's words…. Before long Harry had fallen asleep, his head resting on Remus's lap. Sirius closed the book quietly and looked at Remus. Remus gave a small smile and looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps," Remus commented.

"Except when he has nightmares," Sirius suddenly looked ten years older.

"That's what we're trying to work on, Sirius," said Remus sadly. The two men rose wearily from their seats, Remus scooping Harry up into his arms and heading up the stairs to put the boy to bed. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Harry…,' he mused, 'We can do it – we'll help him.'

HPHPHP

A deafening clap of thunder broke the sleepy silence of Godric's Hollow. The ground began to rumble; it started out as a tiny quake and got bigger and bigger until trees' roots came up out of the ground. An immense "boom" sounded through the night and the rumbling stopped; a cloud of dust had gathered around the old ruins of the Potters' house.

_He tumbled over on the floor. His head was spinning. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where he had been. He didn't know what was going on. He coughed and coughed and coughed until the dust cleared._

James Potter opened his eyes and squinted; everything was blurry – he couldn't tell where he was. He didn't know what to do…wait…that wall looked familiar…he knew this floor…he'd walked those stairs. This was his home, but it was different. Everything was lopsided and burnt and even parts of the walls and doors were missing. Then he remembered – Voldemort. Lily and Harry! He had to help Lily and Harry!

He shakily got to his feet and staggered up the stairs. The last thing he remembered was dueling Voldemort – it was blank after that. He reached the landing and stumbled over to each room one by one, calling Lily's name. No one answered; no one was upstairs and he had already been downstairs. He went back downstairs and pushed open what was left of the front door. Making his way up the lane, he kept looking left and right. Had she gotten away? Was she safe? Was Harry safe? He had to find out. He had to find them.

He was passing the graveyard now; he looked over at the headstones and then looked back at the road. Wait. He did a double take. There it was: POTTER. James didn't know any other Potters. He stepped over the low wall and headed toward the stone. He knelt down in front of it. LILY POTTER 1960 – 1981 and JAMES POTTER 1960 – 1981: _Beloved Friends and Parents Gone but not Forgotten_.

James's heart skipped a beat; what was going on? He wasn't dead! Lily wasn't dead! Where was Harry! He wanted answers – Dumbledore. Hogwarts – he had to get to Hogwarts. He didn't know if he could Apparate at the moment; he'd probably end up splinching himself…but he had to try. He closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might on Hogsmeade…CRACK…and James disappeared into the night.

Author's Note

I successfully got James back into the land of the living! This is my longest chapter yet, I am proud to say! And I think it's my favorite, too. Once again, I am _extremely_ sorry for the long wait and I promise I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. It should be easier to write now that I've got James out of his grave but, who knows?

Right, about the question I wanted to ask: Should I bring just James back or re-write this chapter and bring Lily back too? Just something I was thinking about today. Please let me know in your review!

**Review Responses:**

**GoddesGirl123 – **Thanks for the review!

**applesollie – **I guess James did hear the wish.

**RaiseYourVoice – **You're quite welcome. I'll have to check out your site!

**Stars Tears – **I think it's awesome that you like my story that much. And tell me how it goes with that guy – I wanna know!

**Lukesweetheart –** Thanks for the review!

**Intergalactic smart-ass – **Glad you like my story! I like your name.

**living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed –** Thanks. I know I'm bad with updating; I'm really sorry.

**bookworm622 –** I'm so happy I got Harry's character right – Thanks for the review! They really keep me going.

**SillySocks –** I love it when people tell me my story's one of their favorites – thanks so much for reviewing.

**utahtoken –** Thank for the review!

**LilyXJames –** Judging from your name, this is your kind of story. Thanks for reviewing!

**cheeky devil from hell –** Here's James for ya!

**Snuffles Is My Idol o.O –** Thanks for reviewing!

**Patricia8 –** Thanks for reviewing! (I'm sorry I keep giving the same response; it's all I can think to write but I really do appreciate every single review I get)

**Daniel Freakz –** I'm glad you like my story! Keep reviewing!


	9. An Old Friend

I don't even have an excuse for my extended leave of absence; I'm just going to say I'm sorry and I'll have the next chapter out before New Year's Eve, if not before Christmas (I'm hoping that makes up for a _little _bit of it). Anywho, about the question I asked at the end of the last chapter. There were only a couple people that wanted Lily back so I'm just going to leave it as James for now. Sorry to those readers that wanted Lily!

_**Green-Eyed Tears **An Old Friend_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, reading through a letter he had received from Professor McGonagall about lesson plans. It wasn't until he had read the same sentence six times and hadn't registered a word of it that he decided to stop. He leaned back and folded his hands across his stomach. He rested his head on the high-backed chair and closed his eyes. It had been one whole month since Harry had gone home and he had thought of nothing else since then. He couldn't get rid of the image of Harry lying bruised and unconscious on the hospital bed out of his mind. The guilt was tearing him up inside and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He had to get out of this stuffy office.

He stood, strode across the office, and pushed open the heavy door that led down the spiral staircase. He soon passed the stone gargoyle and headed down the corridor to the left; he had decided that a trip to the kitchens was in order. Perhaps a late night snack would help to soothe his over-active mind. The headmaster tread slowly down the Entrance Hall staircase, trying to keep his mind off of a certain boy.

A sudden, hollow boom made him stop in his tracks. He stood stock-still in the middle if the stairs, listening. The sound came again - someone was knocking on the huge oak doors. But who? He walked quickly down the remainder of the stairs and pulled open the doors to reveal dark gray clouds that were spewing rain. No one was there. Dumbledore was just about to close the doors again when something caught his eye; there was a figure on the ground. Whoever it was was kneeling on the ground, hugging themself and rocking back and forth. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky for a split second.

"Harry!?"

Dumbledore knelt down, putting his hands on the person's shoulders. Their head rose to meet Dumbledore's eyes. Another flash of lightning. Dumbledore gasped and stood extremely quickly; this wasn't Harry. There was no scar...and the eyes were hazel, not green. 'But...it can't be ', thought Dumbledore, 'James is dead - he can't come back...he can't come back.' And yet here he was, on Hogwarts' doorstep.

"Please..." James muttered, "Please."

Dumbledore paused, not sure of what to do. He decided that, whatever was happening, he needed to get James out of the rain. He grabbed hold of James's shoulders once again and helped him to stand. He was shaking and his eyes were slightly unfocused. The first thing to do was to get him into some dry clothes. The headmaster led him slowly back up the stairs and toward his office. Once inside, he found an extra set of robes, handed them to James, and summoned a house elf from the kitchens to bring up a bowl of soup. The elf disappeared, leaving the two men alone.

The headmaster looked back at James; he was still standing in the exact same spot, holding the dry robes and staring straight ahead. Dumbledore sighed and flicked his wand. Glasses appeared on James's face and his wet robes were instantly replaced by the dry ones. The abrupt change seemed to bring James back to life (no pun intended :-)); his head snapped over to look straight at the professor.

"Headmaster, what's going on! I saw the gravestone – the – the – with our names on it! I'm not dead! Lily's not dead! Where is she? Where's Harry! What's going on!"

Dumbledore's head was spinning; he didn't know what to explain first. He couldn't even explain how James was here, because he didn't know himself. Everything would come as a great shock to the younger man.

"James…what is the last thing you remember?"

James looked taken aback for a split second before he regained his frantic composure, "I-I don't know…er…I was, I was…in the kitchen and the lock on the door clicked. Voldemort was there. I shouted for Lily to take Harry and run and then we dueled. I…I remember green light…and that's it."

Dumbledore nodded fractionally. "Can you remember what the green light was?" James shook his head. Dumbledore decided to be straightforward; "It was the killing curse – you were murdered by Voldemort."

Had James not known better, he would have thought the headmaster was joking. The realization that he had actually been dead hit him like a brick wall. Questions started to push their way through the shock. How long had he been gone? What would he do now? How was Harry? Sirius? Remus? Where they all still alive? What had happened to Lily? Then he remembered; Lily's name had been on the headstone, right next to his. A deep, piercing sadness shot through his heart. Lily was dead. He would never see her again. He would never hold her again. He would never hear her beautiful voice ever again.

James sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. It was a while before Dumbledore broke the tense silence. "James, my boy, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but we need to figure out how we're going to break this to Sirius and Remus, not to mention Harry. I can't even explain how you're –"

"What?" James asked suddenly.

"I said we need to figure out how to tell everyone."

"No, no, no – I mean, Harry and Sirius and Remus are alive? When can I see them? Where are they?"

"Not to worry, my boy, they're all just fine…for the most part," he added quietly.

James, not hearing the end of the sentence, smiled genuinely for the first time. His Lily might be gone, but he wasn't alone. "When can I see them?" he asked again.

"As I said, we have to consider how to inform the others of your…appearance. I don't believe there's any simple way to do it; I think, perhaps, it might be best to bring them here."

James nodded. He hesitated…then, "How long was I – dead?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to hesitate, "…nearly fourteen years." James looked shocked. That meant Harry was almost fifteen. _Fifteen_ years old. He had missed his son's entire childhood.

In his usual way, the headmaster seemed to read James's mind. "He looks just like you…except his eyes; their Lily's eyes. He has your stubborn hair and your stubborn attitude. He's dealt with much more than anyone imagined he would have to and shouldered a man's burden. You'd be proud of him."

The younger man smiled sadly before frowning. What had Harry dealt with that was so difficult? "Professor, I want to see my son."

"I know, James, I know – and you will see him; soon, I promise." James nodded once again and his face took on a weary look. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The house elf appeared in the room, set the bowl on the desk, bowed to Dumbledore, and then disappeared yet again.

"You should get some rest, James; I'll arrange for Remus and Sirius to come tomorrow."

"What about Harry?"

"Under current circumstances, I think it would be best if Harry was told this shocking bit of news by his godfather."

"Erm…current circumstances?"

"All will be explained in time," he said in his calming voice. With that, the headmaster led James to some unused chambers and closed the door behind him, leaving the younger man to his thoughts. James sat on the large window sill, staring out at the glittering night sky. All he could think about was the son he didn't know, the friends he had left behind, and how they would react. And what had Dumbledore meant by 'current circumstances'? What was going on that the headmaster couldn't tell him? Questions swirled around his head until he couldn't stand it anymore. Even though he knew there was no hope of sleep, he lay down on the soft silk sheets of a rather large bed and slipped his glasses off…he gazed out of the window, thinking, into the small hours of the morning.

* * *

Miles away, bright stars looked down on the quiet peacefulness of a sleeping household. The three occupants dozed on through the calm night, unaware of the fact that their lives were about to take an abrupt and surprising turn.

* * *

Harry started at the sudden knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he responded quietly. The door opened and Sirius entered, clutching what appeared to be a letter.

"Hey, kiddo," he said brightly, "You up for a trip to Hogwarts?"

Harry's constantly depressed spirits rose significantly; he loved Hogwarts. "Sure," he said just as brightly, "What are we doing?"

"We just got a letter from Dumbledore. He said there's something he has to show me and Remus and, since we don't like the idea of leaving you here alone, you have to come with us."

Unnoticed by his godfather, Harry's smile faltered; he hated being a burden. Nevertheless, he slid off the bed and Sirius left him to get dressed. 'Sometimes I wish they would just come out and say it,' Harry mused as he rummaged through the dresser in search of a clean T-shirt, 'I know I'm just a thorn in their side; why do the keep me around?' These same thoughts had plagued him ever since he had first stepped foot into the house a month ago. All he wanted was for them to like him as much as he liked them. He knew that would never happen, though; he wasn't worth anything…he would never be as good a person as they were.

After dressing, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs, once again in a bleak mood. As usual, they traveled by Floo and soon found themselves standing before the stone gargoyle. Sirius gave the new password (Ice Mice!) and the small group stepped onto the moving staircase.

Upon reaching the top, Dumbledore ushered them into his office and, in response to the professor's inquiry, Lupin explained why Harry was there. "Yes, yes," the wizened wizard said with nod, "I understand the situation but I think it best that Harry is not present for the time being." He turned to Harry. "If you would like, you may go down to the kitchens; I know Dobby would be very pleased to see you."

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine – I'll just wait outside."

"Very well," he said kindly. 'Always a burden,' Harry thought again sadly as he pulled the large door shut. He sank down to the cool floor and leaned against the wall. Looking for something to amuse himself with, he began counting the small cobblestones embedded in the floor.

As he reached '137', a loud exclamation issued from behind the door to Dumbledore's office. Curious, he stood and crept to the door, slowly and gently turning the brass handle; he could only see a tiny sliver of the room beyond. Carefully, he opened the door a little wider and peered through the crack. Inside, he saw Remus sitting, looking dumbfounded in a high-backed chair. Sirius was standing next to him, his back turned and his arms embracing an unknown somebody. It was a long while before Sirius let go; when he did, he stepped back and wiped his eyes. Standing in front of him was none other than Harry's own father. Harry let out a choked cry and jumped back away from the door. His heart was beating rapidly; shock and bewilderment fogged his mind.

He heard someone mutter something and the door opened to reveal the headmaster's aged face. Harry didn't know what to do – he turned and ran. He ran down the stairs, past the stone gargoyle and down the corridor. His legs pounded down the halls and his breathing became more and more rapid as the panic and lack of oxygen collided in his chest. He ducked behind a tapestry, behind which was one of the seven secret passageways. He fell on his knees and sat there, his head spinning in circles. 'Your dad is dead – your dad is dead – your dad is dead – your dad is dead – your dad is dead,' he told himself over and over again. 'That wasn't him!'

'_He looked exactly like you! It had to be him!' _said the small voice in the back of his mind.

'It wasn't; he's dead!'

'_It was him._'

'No it wasn't! He can't come back!'

'_What if he did?_'

'He can't! It's impossible!'

'_How do you know?_'

'No, Dumbledore said so.'

'_What if he was wrong?_'

'He's never wrong.'

"Maybe," he said aloud. How was it possible? Harry sat there in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. A sudden burst of light made him blink. Sirius had pulled back the tapestry. The older man lit his wand and sat next to Harry, staring into his face.

"Harry, what exactly did you see?"

Harry hesitated. "My dad. But I know it wasn't him; it couldn't be. It's not possible."

"Well apparently," Sirius said joyfully, "it is. 'Cause that's definitely him."

Harry stared, shocked. "How?"

"I don't know. Neither does Dumbledore; he can't explain it. He just showed up last night. I can't believe it either; I never, in a million _years_, thought this could happen."

Silence.

"He wants to see you Harry. Terribly."

"I – ," he started. "I just …why?"

"Why? Because you're his son!" Sirius said smiling.

"No! I mean why'd he have to come back!" Harry shouted unexpectedly, jumping to his feet. Sirius looked very taken aback. "I hate him!"

"Harry, what d'you – ?"

"He left me with the Dursleys! He left me to live in that hell! I don't want to talk to him! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" Harry yelled, taking even himself by surprise. He hadn't known he had felt this way; he had spent his entire life wishing that he had his parents back, especially when he had had to suffer through his uncle's rages. He had never consciously blamed either of them for his life at the Dursleys'.

Sirius stood and made to put his arms around his godson. Harry jerked back. "GO AWAY!" Sirius knew he couldn't leave Harry. He pulled the distressed boy to him and hugged him to his chest. Harry struggled and tried to get away. "Let go of me!" Sirius hugged him tighter and whispered "It's okay" over and over in his ear. Harry gradually stopped resisting and sobbed softly into the front of his godfather's robes.

Harry finally pulled away slightly and wiped his eyes. "I'm okay," he said shakily, avoiding Sirius's eyes.

"No, you're not," Sirius said firmly, "Look, here's what we'll do: we'll go back to the house and give you time to think about all of this, let everything sink in. After that, when you're ready, we'll come back and talk to your dad. Okay?" Harry nodded fractionally and looked at his feet. Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder and led him out of the passage and back to Dumbledore's office. James wasn't there. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius all shared a quick look of concern before the latter two, along with Harry, departed.

* * *

Finally! I felt so bad that it took me this long to get this chapter out! But it's up now and all I can do is hope that none of you try to kill me.

Also, for the next chapter, I was wondering if anyone had any scenes that they would like to see. I know basically where I'm going but suggestions are always welcome!

**Review Responses:**

**coolgurl4eva – **Yeah, I was a little worried that it wasn't really flowing well but I'm working on it. Thanks for the tip.

**emeraldsgem – **I'm ecstatic that you liked how James came out of the grave! I didn't know if I did it well.

**Snuffles Is My Idol o.O – **I'm _so _happy you like my fic!

**Daniel Freakz – **Thanks for the compliment!

**poke-me-im-strange – **Sorry it took so long to update. By the way, your name made my day!

**sly-serpentine – **Thanks for the review!

**living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed – **I'm glad you liked this chapter!

**sazza w – **I think you're right about this being mainly about the Marauders' relationship with Harry. I think Lily coming back would throw that off a bit.

**marianne – **Thanks for the review! And I'm sorry Lily isn't coming back.

**Krystina Black – **I think you're right. Thanks for the review!

**Carson17 – **Oops; I forgot the cake! Ah well, he had fun anyway.

**shloki – **Thanks for keeping up with the story! I really appreciate it.

**higuchi neko – **Thanks; you're review was helpful. And thank you, I try my best not to have grammatical errors.

**moonypadfoot – **I love Lily and James too.

**smudgeworthy – **Yeah, I think both parents would overwhelm him.

**The-Resident – **You're right about the mother-child relationship. However, I really love the Marauders so that's why I chose to write this kind of stories. I'm so happy you like my story, though!

**Stars Tears – **Glad to hear you're doing better. And about James looking grotesque; I wanted him to look kind of like he's been alive the whole time. I want him to look like he's the same age as Sirius and Remus because, if he looked 20 or 21, he would look too close to Harry's age. I'm not quite sure how that works but my solution is just to smile and nod :-)

**izzy parker – **You really think my story's great? -does cheesy happy dance-

**SillySocks – **Thanks for putting me in your favorites! I love stories where James comes back, too.

**Sensibly Insane – **Yeah, in this chapter, he kind of realizes Lily is dead but he'll definitely think about it later! And I like your idea of maybe bringing Lily back in a later chapter.

**Marauder Madness – **Thanks for the review!

**CRESCENT-MOON-89101112 – **Thanks for the review!

**Luvguurl – **I know. backs away into a corner I'm sorry.

**bookworm622 – **Thanks for the review!


	10. Several Second Tries

Hey, everyone – here's chapter ten! It's pretty much all talking but I hope there's enough angst to go around. Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!

_**Green-Eyed Tears **Several Second Tries_

The minute the three had appeared in the living room, Harry had made for the stairs but the desperately desired solitude was not to be had.

"Harry," Sirius called to his godson's retreating back, "we have a lot to talk about and don't think even for a second that you're leaving this room before we've worked this out."

A fleeting look of mild surprise passed over Harry's face; Sirius wasn't the one to force discussion on him – he usually left that up to Remus. The realization of this fact told Harry that there was no getting out of this particular talk. He set his features into a determined expression and turned to face them. "Alright," he said, crossing his arms across his chest, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Sirius began, "let's start with asking: Did you really mean what you said about your dad? Do really blame him?"

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from saying 'yes' automatically. He paused and thought for a second. He knew deep down that he didn't _really_ feel it was his father's fault. He had just been confused and angry and in shock when he had said all those things. Granted, he was still more than a little shocked that his father had suddenly and unexplainably returned from the grave but he had calmed down considerably and it was easier now to think, at least, a little more rationally. "No," he said finally, uncrossing his arms, "It's just…everything was going great! I was stupid enough to think that I might actually get something like a home for once in my life and then he shows up!"

It was Remus who spoke this time: "First of all, everyone deserves a home, especially you; you're not stupid for wanting one." (Harry found this very difficult to believe) "And about your dad; I'd thought you'd be happy about this – I thought this is what you wanted!"

"I did! This is all I've _ever_ wanted! But that was at the Dursleys' when I didn't have _anyone_! I don't even know him! Yeah, he's my dad but I've never even met him! I mean, what if he doesn't want me–?"

"Hey, stop right there," Sirius ordered, "What do you mean he might not want you? You're his son, not to mention one of the most amazing people I've ever known! You have no idea how much all of us need you! Ron and Hermione would die without you…I'd die without you," he finished quietly.

"No, you wouldn't," Harry whispered sadly, "I know you're just saying that and I know neither of you really want me here."

Remus's mouth was open slightly; where was all this coming from? He knew Harry had a lot of issues to deal with right now but he hadn't been aware that the boy thought he wasn't even wanted in the house. "Harry…what are you talking about? Of course we want you here. I wouldn't trade you for anything!"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, as if not sure of what to say. Then he opened it again, "Well…even if that was true, you'd get tired of me eventually. People can only like me for so long before they realize I'm not worth it. Believe me, it happens all the time."

"You mean the Dursleys, don't you?" Sirius asked sorrowfully.

Harry paused and looked uncertain before giving a slight nod. "Mostly, anyways. It happened at school, too. Before Hogwarts." He paused again.

"What do you mean, at school?" Remus asked this time.

Harry suddenly became incredibly interested in the floorboards. "When….Well, I didn't have any friends in the first place cause Dudley hated me and if Dudley didn't like you, nobody did." Harry admitted self-consciously, color slowly creeping up his neck. "Whenever I'd kind of start to make a friend, I'd accidentally do magic or something weird would happen around me and they'd get scared. Same with the teachers. They thought I was a freak." He said this last part very quietly, the blood now rising to his cheeks.

Remus ran a hand through his gray-streaked hair and closed his eyes. Sirius moved closer to his young godson and put his arms around him. Harry recoiled and tried instinctively tried to push away before he realized the man wasn't going to hurt him. For the second time that day, Harry leaned into his godfather's chest and, enveloped by his strong arms, soaked up the comfort. The tears leaked slowly from his green eyes only to be absorbed instantly by Sirius's robes. Sirius rubbed his back in small circles and ran his free hand through his untidy black hair, trying to soothe Harry as best he could.

Though he longed to stay where he was, Harry drew back, turning away and wiping his eyes. "Good, Harry. It's just like you to go around blubbering all over the place," he said miserably to himself.

"Hey, it's okay. This isn't a weakness; it's a lot better than keeping it all to yourself." Harry smiled slightly in acknowledgment.

"And about what happened to you at school," Remus began hesitantly, "they were Muggles. They didn't understand you or your powers. It wasn't your fault; it was extremely unfortunate, but it definitely wasn't your fault. And the Dursleys…," Remus paused shortly to suppress his anger. "…the Dursleys hated magic, _not_ you. You just showed up in their lives one day and they didn't know how to handle it. To them, you represented everything that they had tried to disconnect themselves from by not speaking to your parents. Now, I'm not saying what they did was right; it's _never_ alright for _anyone_ to be treated the way you were treated, but I want you to understand that it was, in no way, your fault what they Dursleys did to you. Do you understand me?"

Harry looked at his shoes and gave the smallest of nods. Sirius gently placed his finger under Harry's chin and lifted the boy's face towards his own. "Hey, I know for a fact that your dad is going to love you. That he _does_ love you. Just give him a chance; you won't be disappointed."

Harry nodded yet again, "Do we have to go back now?"

"Only if you're ready."

Harry thought for second; he knew he would never be ready. "Yeah, okay."

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's back (Harry barely suppressed a cringe) and led him to the fireplace. They called out their Hogwarts destination and, once again, disappeared into emerald flames.

* * *

'I don't want to be here,' Harry thought desperately. He was sitting next to Sirius in Dumbledore's office. Remus sat on Sirius's other side and, next to Remus, sat a very anxious James. He kept glancing over at his son, resisting the urge to rush over, grab hold of him, and never let go. He didn't know why they were even here; he figured that Harry would be as happy to see him as he had been to see Harry. But his only son didn't look happy or even interested; he looked like he would rather be anywhere but in this room.

"Now then," the headmaster began, looking directly at Harry, "the first thing to discuss is how your father has returned to us. From what he remembers, he appeared in Godric's Hollow last night. He then Apparated straight into Hogsmeade and made his way here. He claims to know nothing of the time before that. According to several Muggles, something akin to an earthquake occurred followed by a 'sonic boom' as they called it at the same time as his arrival. My only explanation is there must have been a breach between the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead; I can offer no further enlightenment than that." Here, the headmaster took on a kinder tone, "Second, Harry, I would like to inquire as to why you left so quickly after seeing your father."

Slightly panicked, Harry raised his eyes to meet questioning blue ones. "I…I don't know." To explain that would be to let his father know that he had been abused by the Dursleys and he wasn't ready for that.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Albus…erm…maybe Harry should wait outside for a minute." Harry gave him a questioning look to which Sirius replied with a small smile. Although he wanted to know what Sirius's motives were, he was too anxious to get out of the room to argue.

After the door closed behind Harry, Remus turned to Sirius, "Sirius, I know what you're thinking and I think we should wait – Harry should tell him."

"You know Harry won't do it. Besides, he's his father; he deserves to know."

James spoke for the first time, "Know what?"

Sirius looked into his best friend's face. "It's something about Harry that you won't like." James's eyes filled with dread. This must have been what Dumbledore had been talking about the night before.

"Like what?"

Sirius fidgeted in his seat and looked to the headmaster for help. Dumbledore reluctantly took on the burden, "James, Harry was not raised by Sirius as was the original plan if something should have happened to Lily and yourself."

"What? Then who did? Moony? I didn't think the Ministry allowed werewolves to raise children."

"It wasn't Remus, either. Do you remember Lily's sister and her husband?"

James nodded. 'Horrible people' he recalled.

"Well when it was learned that you had been attacked by Voldemort, it was also learned that, when he turned his wand on Harry to destroy him, the curse backfired and, instead of killing Harry, ripped the soul from Voldemort's body." Dumbledore paused. "At the end of this last June, he obtained a new body but, for now, I shall tell you no more about that particular subject as it deviates from the matter at hand. The reason the curse did not work properly is because Lily, instead of moving from Voldemort's path, sacrificed herself to save her son. Therefore, the blood connection between Lily and her sister, Petunia, was the best protection I could place Harry under."

James's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. His son, his only child, had been raised by people he thought was pure torture just to lay eyes on. "Harry was brought up by that…woman…and her pig of a husband?" he asked heatedly.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied sadly, "But I'm afraid there's more to it."

James's stomach turned over. What could be worse?

"At the beginning of the summer, when he didn't respond to any letters, Remus and Sirius decided it was best to ensure his safety. Upon arriving at the Dursleys' home, they found him on his bed in a small room, bloody and bruised. His uncle had been abusing him both physically and emotionally the entire summer at least; we're not entirely sure how long it has been occurring."

James put his face in his hands. A deep, piercing sadness was strangling his heart. He gripped his hair tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Harry was just a child! He, James, should have been there. In a bout of anger he stood suddenly, seized a glass that was sitting on Dumbledore's desk and threw it against the wall where it shattered into hundreds of pieces, making Sirius cringe. He gripped his hair again and turned away from the others.

Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he turn around. "I should've been there for him, Padfoot…I should have been there."

"We all feel guilty, James – it wasn't your fault." James found that hard to believe.

"Erm, Sirius?" Remus began quietly, "We still have a boy on the other side of that door that's bound to get very curious in a very short space of time."

"Right," Sirius took a deep breath. "I'll get him." He strode quickly to the door, turned the brass handle, and poked his head out into the small hallway. The door opened wider and Harry slipped back in, returning to his seat, along with Sirius.

James couldn't help it this time; he stared straight at his son's face, unable to tear his eyes away from the features that were so like his own.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore began again, "Would you like to tell us what is bothering you?"

"I can't," he said simply.

Sirius squirmed slightly in his chair. Then: "He knows, Harry."

"What?" Harry said sharply.

"He knows; we told him."

"You told him?" he asked almost weakly. Then furiously, "How could you _tell_ him?! I _trusted_ you!"

"Harry, he's your dad; he deserves to know!"

"What if I didn't want him to know!?"

"Harry –"

"NO!" Harry pushed his chair back and threw open the oak door. For the second time that day, Harry ran. He ran down the spiral staircase, down the long corridor and down four more flights of stairs. He didn't know where he was going; he just let his feet lead.

He soon found himself in the Entrance Hall at the school's front doors. He pushed them open desperately and just kept running.

It wasn't long before he stumbled to a halt, kneeling in the grass to catch his breath. He looked up and felt a tiny sense of relief; he was at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch, one of his favorite places at Hogwarts. Tentatively, he stood, unsure of whether his tired legs would be able to support him. When he didn't fall again, he made his way slowly to stands. He climbed sluggishly to the very top, high above the pitch, and sat in one of the many empty seats. He took a deep breath and watched the sun sink below the horizon, leaving traces of red still clinging to the surrounding landscape.

After the darkness had completely settled around him, Harry leaned forward and put his tired head in his hands.

"Hey."

* * *

Well, there ya go! I hope you liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!

**Review Responses:**

**CRESCENT-MOON-89101112 – **Thanks for the review!

**2693 – **Obviously, James was told in this chapter that Harry was abused but it'll go into more detail later. And, don't worry; there will be some defying Dumbledore's orders in this fic although probably not on anything HUGE.

**RaiseYourVoice – **Well, I wasn't sure exactly what to do but I did get Harry down to the Quidditch pitch. And the opening of the next chapter will be talking.

**Luvguurl – **Thanks! I'll try to update sooner from now on.

**Milye – **Wow. Your review was one of the reasons I got this chapter out so fast. Thank you so much! And your criticism makes sense; I don't really think canon-Harry would let his uncle beat up on him but, of course, that's why I'm writing this – because J.K. never would. Yeah, Harry blaming his dad is a little unreal but, as you can see from this chapter, he didn't really mean it. Oh yeah – there will be some scar-action a little later in the story.

**Yasu Nozomi – **Thanks so much for your review! Harry didn't get over the flinching thing, it was actually kind of more pronounced – he was trying to get away from Sirius the whole time.

**living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed – **Yeah, there wasn't much reaction in this chapter but James will receive a much more in-depth description of the abuse later.

**poke-me-im-strange – **Thank you for the review – I tried to update as fast as possible.

**applesollie – **Sorry; I know I took WAY too long to update.

**SillySocks – **You're quite welcome! –gives a ridiculously large smile-

**AngelAriel – **I know James coming back is a little confusing. My only explanation; there was an odd quirk in the separation between the living and dead (and Harry's wish might have helped him along a little bit).

**moonypadfoot – **Thanks for the review!

**blueoctober – **I love your name (and the band). Thanks for your review!


	11. Common Ground

Woot woot! It was just recently the one-year anniversary of the first chapter being posted! I know eleven chapters isn't exactly a lot to show for it but I must say I feel quite proud of myself at the moment. And…I got over 100 reviews! I know this may not seem like a lot to some of you but I, admittedly, did a happy dance in my kitchen. My sister ended up looking at me like I was completely nuts but hey, she's used to it :-P Since I left you with a cliffhanger last time, I tried to write this chapter as fast as possible – as irony would have it I developed major writer's block. So sorry about that but it's up now and I hope you enjoy!

By the way, thanks to Silver Dog Demon for sending in the 100th review! Keep it up!

Last Chapter:

_After the darkness had completely settled around him, Harry leaned forward and put his tired head in his hands._

"_Hey._"

_**Green-Eyed Tears **Common Ground_

Harry's head snapped up in surprise. He looked around; his eyes came to rest on the familiar features of his father's face.

"Sirius said I might find you here," he said, his gaze unfaltering, never leaving his son's eyes.

Harry just stared back, his poise wary. He watched as the older man walked down the aisle and settled himself in the seat next to Harry's. For a moment, Harry wasn't sure of what was going to happen; James was leaning forward in his seat looking straight ahead at the stands on the opposite side of the pitch. Then, he turned his head to meet Harry's eyes, "So you like Quidditch?"

Harry averted his gaze to the floor, his hands moving of their own accord to the hem of his T-shirt, wringing it nervously. He nodded.

"Do you play?"

He nodded again. He knew he should say something, but he didn't trust his voice.

"Really?" James couldn't help but feel proud. "What position?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "Seeker."

James smiled to himself; Seeker was the most difficult position to play.

"I was a Chaser myself; I always thought it'd be cool to be a Seeker, though. Much more dangerous," he said in mock-seriousness.

Harry smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. In spite of the awkwardness of the situation, he could feel his spirits lifting – his dad was exactly how he had always imagined him. He gave off a heavy impression of excitement and recklessness but, at the same time, you couldn't help but feel safe around him. Even now, his hazel eyes sparkled subtly, "Yup, I joined the team in my second year. You?"

"First year," Harry replied sheepishly.

"First year?" James asked, surprised, "I didn't think they let first years on the teams."

"They don't." And, abandoning all previous behavior and without even knowing why, Harry plunged into the story of how he had come to be chosen as the Gryffindor Seeker. The conversation eventually turned to even more anecdotes of Harry's school years, greatly encouraged by James who was desperate for any information he could get concerning his son.

Harry refrained from telling him anything of higher significance than Quidditch matches or comical incidences involving his friends. However at ease he might feel, he definitely wasn't ready to reveal any of his more profound experiences such as everything that had happened surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone or Voldemort's resurrection.

They continued to talk even after the half moon had risen above the pitch. They might have talked long into the night had they not been interrupted by a distant call; James stopped mid-sentence and listened. It came again, louder yet still faint, "Harry!"

James jumped slightly, coming to his senses. "We should have been back hours ago!" He jumped to his feet, leading the way down to the playing field and out of the stadium. They saw a wavering beam of light scanning the ground in front of Hogwarts' oak doors. "Harry!"

"Over here, Moony!" James called back, "He's with me!"

The beam of light flew to James's face as the neared the castle; they were now close enough to hear Lupin mutter a relieved, "Thank Merlin."

"Where've you been?" he asked Harry earnestly as soon as they caught up with him, "We've been looking for you for ages."

"We were…talking," he said hesitantly, as if he wasn't exactly sure if he should disclose this information.

"Oh." Remus looked taken aback. He glanced at James, the corners of his mouth twitching with a suppressed grin. Harry, who was walking just ahead of them both, didn't notice and continued up the castle's front steps, pushing open the doors.

Harry himself had no idea why he had opened up like that, why he felt he could trust this man that he had just barely met. Though he pretended he wasn't aware of the subtle hints they dropped all over the place, he knew perfectly well that Sirius and Remus took every opportunity they could to try to get through to him. They had been trying for weeks to get him to talk yet James was the one who had succeeded. He didn't understand it, but he figured it was a good thing.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing before the over familiar stone gargoyle, James and Remus close behind. He took a deep breath; Sirius was probably already up there, furious at him for running away again. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" and the three stepped onto the moving staircase.

As soon as the door opened Sirius was on his feet and standing in front of his godson. "Finally! Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Harry's body tensed up, subconsciously expecting to be hit.

"Calm down, Sirius," James said placatingly, "He was with me."

Sirius stared. "Oh," he said, echoing Remus's word from earlier; Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Right. Well...you could have had the decency to bring him back earlier! Just leave me to worry half to death, why don't you?" James grinned and rolled his eyes; he was too used to his best friend's personality to be phased by his words.

"Now that we're all here once again," Dumbledore said from behind his desk, peering good-naturedly at Harry over the tops of his half moon glasses; Harry blushed and looked guiltily at his feet, "I think it would be best to discuss James's living arrangements."

Harry thought about this; it hadn't occurred to him before now. Would James come to live at Remus's house? Or would he want to be on his own? And then another, slightly unsettling, thought popped into his head: Where would he, Harry, live now? As much as he hated to believe it, he knew that his godfather and Remus probably wouldn't want to keep him now that he might have somewhere else to go.

"Why doesn't he just come and stay with us?" Sirius said, sounding as though he were insulted that it hadn't been obvious. Remus nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore looked questioningly at James and took his broad smile as a positive response. He shifted his attention to the youngest occupant of the room, "Harry?"

Harry froze as they all turned to look at him. He glanced nervously at them in turn, trying quickly to assess his feelings on the subject. He had difficulty imagining living under the same roof as his long-dead father whose presence was completely foreign to him. Although, Harry told himself, thinking back to their conversation on the Quidditch pitch, it would be kind of nice to have him close by. "I guess," he said quietly. All three Marauders sighed inwardly, relieved.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, now speaking to Remus, "Is tonight too soon?"

"No, of course not! It's more than fine," he assured, eager to see just how James living with them all would play out.

"Then I believe that's all." The aged wizard stood before adding quickly, "Oh James, Madam Pomfrey would like to see you in a few days, would you mind coming back on Tuesday for a brief examination?" James responded with an inquiring look, seeming to be the tiniest bit alarmed; he had never been too fond of the infirmary. "She just wants to make sure you're one hundred percent healthy," said Dumbledore, appeasing James who nodded, reassured.

Glad to finally be reaching the end of a very trying and confusing day, the four tired males little more than staggered over to the fireplace and were swallowed one by one by the proverbial green flames.

Harry spun into the grate first followed by Sirius who quietly led his godson upstairs, knowing that James would feel disoriented enough in the new environment without also being overwhelmed by people.

James came through next and, not seeing his friend or son, waited. Arriving last, Remus placed his hand on James's shoulder and guided him to the kitchen, "C'mon, you can help me make a cup of tea."

Minutes later, James was seated at the wooden table with a steaming mug of tea between his pale hands, staring across at his friend's lined face. Remus had aged so much, he thought, and Sirius too. But unlike Remus (though he did have some light gray streaks mixed with his light brown hair now), Sirius had a somewhat haunted look to his once mischief-filled eyes. They had both, apparently, been through even harder times than before he had…died (the thought of actually being dead was still unsettling to him)…what had happened to them? What new horrors had they seen in his absence?

"I'm just guessing here, but I suppose you want what's been going on lately," Remus began, startling him out of his thoughts. He carried on without waiting for an answer. "You've been gone for fourteen years, I'm assuming you already knew that?" James nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Well, after you were…murdered…Voldemort was gone, too, so the Order just sort of disbanded; I ended up settling here, Sirius…well, Sirius did something completely stupid as usual but I'll let him tell you about it. You haven't really missed much of anything else besides Harry and…well, you know what happened to Harry."

James sighed quietly; yes, he knew what had happened to Harry. "Tell me about him, Moony," he begged. "He told me some things, but it seemed like he was holding stuff back. He seemed…I dunno, cagey." Remus nodded to himself; that was definitely understandable.

"What _do_ you know about him?"

James, who had absorbed and committed to memory every detail he could about his teenage son, quickly recited everything he had learned so far. "I know he's Seeker for Gryffindor and has been since first year. He has two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron is Molly and Arthur's son; they have six sons and one girl now. Hermione's muggle-born. From the look of things, he's never very far from them. And apparently," James said, smiling slightly, "he has quite the soft spot for you and Sirius."

Remus couldn't help but nurture the warm feeling that sprung up in his chest at those words. But James's face fell and adopted a heartbroken look, "And I know he was abused by his own family…." he said quietly.

Remus reached across the table and rested his hand on James's forearm. "We'll get him through it, you know – you being here will make things a lot easier in the long run. And he's strong; he's the most amazing kid I've ever met. I think he should be the one to tell you his life story but what I can tell you is that he has a heart of gold. He puts everyone and everything he cares about ahead of himself; he'll do anything to protect Ron and Hermione." Remus smiled, "He's also defiant and stubborn as hell; if he doesn't like what you say, he finds his own way to get things done. Definitely a fighter. And," he continued as he rose from the table to take his cup to the sink, "he certainly makes enough use of the Marauders' Map and your Invisibility Cloak – trouble sticks to that boy like Spellotape."

James gave a toothy smile; his son sounded better than he'd ever imagined him to be, and that was saying _quite_ a lot. Just then, Sirius traipsed into the kitchen, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "So what have I missed?" he said, sinking into the chair next to James who suddenly became grave.

"We were talking about Harry – but we need to talk about you. Where have you been?"

Sirius, caught by surprise that they had gotten to this subject so quickly, went with his first instinct: sarcasm. "Upstairs?"

James's expression didn't change. "You know what I mean, Padfoot. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, James, can't we just talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." Sirius yawned and stretched for effect. James saw right through it.

"Sirius, I want to know," he said sternly, a tone not often heard from James Potter. "What happened after I died?"

"I – "

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Remus started and dropped a dish into the sink; James and Sirius were on their feet in seconds, hearts racing. They all shared a fearful glance that last a split second before they pelted to the stairs, following Harry's frantic screams.

* * *

Jeez, another cliffhanger – I need to stop doing that. Oh well, it'll just make you guys want the next chapter even more! Great, isn't it? Okay, you can stop giving me evil looks now; I promise I'll be faster with this next update! And now, we charge bravely onto review responses….

**Review Responses:**

**Silver Dog Demon – **I'm _so_ glad you've been liking these conversations; when I re-read them before I post they always seem to go a little fast in my mind, but it's probably just the fact that I know what's coming up next. Thanks again for that 100th review!

**lilyrose –** I'm not sure if Lily will live again or not in my story. I don't think it's going to happen but stories usually have a way of taking themselves in an entirely different direction than you had intended, so we'll see!

**Milye –** Dumbledore didn't stop Harry from running away because 1) he wasn't really expecting it, 2) he knows Hogwarts is completely safe so he knows he can't run into anything particularly dangerous, and 3) I had to do it because I didn't want Harry to be in the same vicinity as his father for his and Sirius's conversation. (But you're right; Dumbledore definitely could've have stopped him if he _really_ had wanted to.)

**Stars Tears –** I just wanted to say I _love_ your reviews; they're the longest I get and I really enjoy the feedback I get from you!

**abby –** That would be awesome if someone made this into a movie of some form! But sadly, I don't own Harry Potter (how much does that suck?).

And here's a _huge_ thanks to all the other people who took their time to review:

**HarrySirius Fan, 2693, -X-Nefertiri-X-, animegurl088, Yasu Nozomi, poke-me-im-strange, Bookworm622, living-is-easy-with-eyes-closed, Marauder Madness, aerohead1980, moonypadfoot, willow-wiccan, ms.gringotts, beckyboo99, Timorth, Live2Sk8, **and **Nessa19**.


End file.
